Sit In My Corner
by SpyKid18
Summary: Once in a while, someone comes along who changes the game entirely.  A chance encounter with a certain ex, and Rachel finds out just how true this is.  ST BERRY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for MsEllie14's St Berry contest. This is for the "sad" category. But don't worry-there still is some humor :D**

Sit In My Corner

She is staring again. She knows that she is and she tells herself that it is wrong-he could catch her-but she goes on staring, anyway. He is sitting by himself in the small café that she is unlucky enough to be working at. He is also sitting in what is unluckily her section. She considers asking someone to take over. They had _history_ after all. She could go into explaining their unusual relationship. Describe the histrionic ending.

Rachel loves telling a story but even she does not want to go into that again.

"What would Barbra do," she mutters, already knowing the answer. Barbra Streisand would stride up, take his order, and act as if nothing had happened. She would make him sorry for ever losing her. Rachel intends to do just this and is feeling quite confident until his eyes land on her.

A full year and one look still makes her shiver.

"Rachel," he breathes out, a half-smile on his lips. She notices that he is devoid of all charm at that moment and inwardly praises herself for being able to render him charmless. In a calm voice she says, "Hello Jesse."

"You work here?"

She pulls at her work-issued shirt and quips, "You think I'd wear this color otherwise?"

"It brings out your eyes," he says, regaining that trademark charm.

"What do you want," she asks with a half smile, pulling her pad of paper from her back pocket.

"I'll start with coffee. No milk."

"Of course not," Rachel says, still looking down at her pad. She looks up and says, "Let me guess, gig later?"

He nods. "Gotta sound my best."

"Well, good for you. UCLA seems to be working out well for you, then."

"I like it," he says. "Of course there are some things that I miss. But I'm happy."

"Well, that's good." She tucks the pad of paper back into her pocket. "I'll be right back with your coffee."

She walks over to the kitchen and finds her friend Wendy waiting by the door. Wendy glances obviously over Rachel's shoulder and scowls. "You always get the hot ones, Rach."

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy you were talking to. He was definitely into you, too."

Rachel snorts as she pours him his cup of coffee. "Either way, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Look, you have been all mopey and shit since you and that dope Finn ended things. Rebound, anyone?"

"We've already dated," Rachel says, striding past Wendy as her mouth drops to just about the floor. She can hear her swear behind as the door swings closed. She pads over to him with the coffee and sets it down in front of him.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Pulled pork sandwich," he says, handing her the menu. "Extra BBQ sauce on the side."

She tries to avoid looking at him too much as she says, "I'll tell the cook."

"So, I heard you finally hooked the great Finn Hudson."

She doesn't like him mentioning Finn. It feels too personal. Besides, there should be a rule that exboyfriends cannot comment on any forthcoming relationships. It is uncomfortable.

"I saw the video of you two singing from Regionals," he says, not catching onto her silence or deliberately ignoring it. "He tends to go flat, no?"

"Well, it was good enough for us to win."

He leans back in the booth. "I heard. I also heard that talent has gone a bit slim since I graduated."

She knows it is a joke but her eyes narrow. "Just because you are jealous does not mean that you need to attack him. And I'm not seeing him. We broke up two weeks ago." Before he can say anything she shoves the paper into her back pocket and turns on her heel. Wendy is waiting for her as she storms into the kitchen, a slur of swears leaving her mouth.

"I'm guessing you did not have a good ending," Wendy says from the stove.

"No," Rachel says shortly. "Not at all."

"He does look kinda like an ass. A hot ass, though."

"Wendy," Rachel warns. "This is so not the time."

"Aw, hunny, you actually look upset."

"I'm fine," Rachel says stoutly, sticking out her chin. Again she resorts to WWBD. Barbra would remain stoic and Rachel refuses to be anything but that. Stoic, she will be. Wendy plays with the flame on the stove and says, "I can accidentally spill something on him. Tomato juice is a bitch to get out, you know."

Rachel smiles. "No, it's fine. I am capable of being a professional even if he is not."

"Ouch, biting. I like it."

"Oh, he wants a pulled pork sandwich. With extra BBQ sauce."

Wendy wrinkles her nose at the last suggest. "What a boy. Hey, want me to spit into the sauce?"

Rachel smiles indulgently. "No, don't do anything to his food. I'll be back. I have other tables to get to."

"Be strong!"

Rachel has to walk past his table on her way to one in the back and is happy to not feel his eyes on her. Moments later she is disappointed. It's not that she wanted him to be staring at her like some creep. But Rachel, by nature, craved attention. She craved eyes on her and his had always been particularly exhilarating. He was a talent similar to hers. His attention was worth twice as much as a normal person. She takes the person's order in front of her without really hearing. She can hear Jesse on the phone behind her. She only hears snippets but it is enough to catch her attention.

After taking the order she is careful not to make eye contact with him but is surprised when she feels his hand touch her arm. She jumps as if she has been burned and he immediately blurts out an apology.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he says, his hand covering the mouthpiece of his phone. "Look, I wanted to apologize about what I said earlier. I was out of line."

She blinks rapidly. An apology. While he is partially on the phone with someone else. Jesse St James never fails to surprise.

"Okay," she stammers.

"I guess I just never got over losing you to him. But, I really only have myself to blame. Anyway, sorry for being a jerk."

"Apology accepted."

"Good, well-" he nods his head toward the phone with a sheepish grin and she says, "Oh, yeah, back to your phone call."

He nods and she walks back to the kitchen, almost feeling in a trance. Wendy is finishing his sandwich and when she takes one look at Rachel's face she says, "You are having way too much excitement today, Rach."

"Did you spit in it?" she asks.

"No, you said not to."

Rachel feels one twist in her stomach come undone. "Okay, good. Finish up and then I'll take it to him."

Wendy nods, finishes the sandwich, and then pushes it toward Rachel who picks it up quickly and heads out to the table. She stops in front of his table and he is just finishing up his phone call. What she hears makes her nearly drop his plate.

"Yeah, I should be back on campus soon, Allison," Jesse says. "Yeah, I'll bring the movie tonight. And no, it will not be another musical." The girl Allison must say something funny because he laughs and then says, "Alright, I will see you soon. Yeah, love you too."

He hangs up and then smiles at Rachel. "That was quick."

She can barely speak, the conversation that she had overheard playing over in her mind. She puts down the plate without a word and walks back to the kitchen. This time she can feel his questioning eyes on her back and hates it. She walks past Wendy, into the back of the kitchen and hears his voice in her head.

_I should be back on campus soon._

_ Allison._

_ Love you, too._

It shouldn't have surprised her that he moved on but somehow it still does. After a moment a growing curiosity gets the best of her and she moves back toward the door, peering at him through the glass. She sees that another one of her tables behind him is low on water and she takes the pitcher and heads out of the kitchen. As she passes his table she hears his phone go off and she pales when she recognizes the ringtone.

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another one goes._

_And another one goes_

_Another one bites the dust_

She realizes now the irony of the song. The words had rung true when she first heard them, watching in confusion as he sang on _her_ stage. Another one had bit the dust, indeed. They had.

She fills all the water glasses on the table and then walks past him again. She forces herself to turn and face him as she dutifully asks, "Everything alright here?"

He nods and gives her an amicable smile. "It's really good."

"Well, good."

"Hey, when-"

She turns before he can finish his sentence. She doesn't want him to ask when she is off because she will be unable to stop telling him that it is only in a half hour and he will undoubtedly wait for her and she cannot have that. The truth is that she is still intoxicated by his presence. She is still breathless from one look. And now he is someone else's and she has no right being intoxicated or breathless by someone else's boyfriend.

She hides in the kitchen until she sees that he has finished. She waits five minutes, Wendy watching her suspiciously, before she leaves with his check. She knows that he didn't ask for it and her boss would tell her that she was rushing a customer but she doesn't care. She wants Jesse St James to leave. And she never wants to see him again.

"Thanks," he says, taking the check. "And I really am sorry about earlier. In fact, I'm sorry about pretty much everything I have done to you."

She knows that she takes his words too literally but still feels a distinct sting. She doesn't mean to wait for him to fill the check but she ends up doing so anyway and he pulls a twenty from his wallet and tells her to keep the change. His bill is only eleven dollars which makes this a ridiculously large tip. It's almost an insulting one like he wants to get her away from the table as quickly as possible. The only condolence is that she doesn't have to face him again. She steals away into the kitchen and takes her post at the window again to watch him leave. Wendy stands beside her and lays a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Seeing exes always sucks."

Rachel frowns. "You can say that again."

"Want me to bus it?"

Rachel nods, knowing that she will still be able to smell his cologne. Wendy disappears out the door and Rachel turns back into the kitchen. She busies herself by walking around, checking on other orders. After a moment she sees the food for another of her tables is ready and she puts it on a tray and heads out. She sees Wendy is no longer busing the table, instead staring down at something on the table. She doesn't pay much attention until Wendy says, "Hey, Rach, you're gonna want to see this."

She joins her at the table and finds what Wendy had been staring at. There on the table is a napkin with a hastily scrawled note. She recognizes his handwriting immediately and feels something akin to a pin pricking the back of each of her eyes. In his usual chicken scratch handwriting he had written:

_Rachel, it was nice seeing you. _

_ I wish you nothing but the best for your future. _

_ I know I'll be seeing you soon enough on the covers of magazines._

_Who knows, one day maybe we'll share one._

_Take care._

_Jesse_

"Damn, this is just like out of a movie."

Rachel takes the napkin and balls it up in her fist. Silently she walks over to the garbage and throws it in. Wendy is looking at her warily as she finishes cleaning Jesse's table. Once she is done, Rachel collects plates from her other table and then walks back into the kitchen. She puts them in the sink to soak and then stands in front of the mound of suds. Ten minutes pass before she walks out of the kitchen, to the waste bin, and fishes out Jesses' letter. She tells Wendy that she is taking her break and steps outside. She leans against the wall of the café and unfolds it, trying to press out the wrinkles.

Leaning against the wall with his letter in her hand she softly murmurs what she had hid for a full year. "Jesse, I miss you."

**A/N: If you like this, please review. If you can-do not just add it to favorites and call it a day. I love to hear my reader's thoughts and would appreciate it if you would take the time to share them with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, someone gave me the suggestion of writing a collection of one-shots. I thought it was a wonderful suggestion and here we are! This is connected to the first one-shot but takes place several years later. I hope you enjoy it!**

21

The next time she sees him is on her twenty first birthday. She is at a local bar with a group of friends, on her way to a pleasant buzz, when she spots him on the other side of the bar with several other guys. He is wearing his usual ensemble of black and she recognizes the shirt from all those years back at McKinley. The jacket is different. Still leather, though.

"Holy shit," Wendy slurs beside her. "It's that guy, Rach!"

Rachel and Wendy had met while they worked at the same café and while their employments had diverged into different directions, their friendship stayed right on course. Wendy was one of the few not from McKinley who knew about Jesse.

The few friends that she had kept from New Directions follow Wendy's gaze and Mercedes whips her head toward Rachel and says, "We're leaving, Rachel. This is your birthday and you shouldn't have to deal with that dirt."

"I'm fine," Rachel says.

"I see he hasn't broken out of monochromatic colors," Kurt sniffs. "Shame."

"I really am fine," Rachel says. "Besides, we've talked since everything and we are fine."

She thinks of their previous conversation at that café and wonders if there is still an Alison. She remembers that it has been three years, though, and she doubts that there still is. There is probably a Tracy, now. Or an Amber.

She didn't notice Kurt leave but he is suddenly beside her with a shot glass that had not been in his hand before. He pushes it toward her and says, "Nothing a little Smirnoff can't fix, sweetie."

Rachel's eyes are on Jesse before she kicks her head back and takes down the shot. It burns her throat and sends her into a coughing spasm that is enough to the draw the attention of a few around her. It is also enough to draw the attention of one Jesse St James and as she regains her breath she sees him rise from his seat for a better look.

"Drats," she murmurs. It is a word that her sober self would never use but her intoxicated self likes quite a bit. She repeats it several times as Jesse recognizes her and makes her way toward them. It is like out of one of those cartoon movies where all the action stops as the villain approaches. No one moves an inch until he is right in front of them, offering Kurt a friendly nod and Mercedes a charming smile.

"Don't even try," Mercedes warns. "Our girl is here to have a good time and you are not going to ruin it."

"I have not intention to," Jesse says, his voice sounding like pure crystal to Rachels's ears. Mercedes plants her hands on her hips and says, "Oh, really?"

"Today is my birthday," Rachel tells him, ignoring the looks from all but Wendy who really is more insightful than her older friends at times like these. "So you have be nice to me."

Jesse smiles. "That's fair." There is a pause while Rachel smiles and the others frown (minus Wendy who is watching with interest). Jesse jumps back into action and says, "Let me buy you a drink. It is your birthday, after all."

"Okay." She watches him walk away, already hearing the chiding from her New Directions cohorts. Mercedes is the most vocal but it is Wendy that she really hears as she asks, "Think he's still with that girl?"

"What girl?" Kurt asks, his nose for gossip picking up on the thread immediately. "He's seeing someone? Then what is he doing buying you a drink?"

"When I ran into him at that café that I worked at he had a girlfriend," Rachel explains. As an afterthough she adds, "An Allison, actually."

"Terrible name," Kurt decides. "Go on."

"That's it. He had an Allison."

"Well, he better not have one now if he is buying you a drink," Mercedes says. "But he probably does. Boys are no good pigs." She casts a glance at Kurt. "No offense."

"Oh, none taken."

"He's coming back," Wendy says suddenly, telling them all to shush. They all listen too well and the group is completely silent when Jesse reaches them. He looks around oddly and asks, "Did I miss something?"

"What did you get me?" Rachel chirps.

"A Shirley Temple," he says with a grin. "I thought you would like it."

She takes it from him and after a sip says, "And you were right. Oh! There's even a cherry in it!"

He laughs, nodding his head. "Yes, there are usually cherries in Shirley Temples."

Rachel cocks her head to the side and teases, "And here I was thinking you asked for one just for me."

He holds up his hands and answers, "I can't take credit for it, unfortunately. So, I actually wanted to ask you if you would like to do karaoke with me tonight. You know, for old time's sake? It starts at midnight."

Rachel never in her life turned down a chance to sing in public and standing in the bar on her 21st birthday, she is not about to start. She smiles up at him and says, "Only if I get to pick the song."

"Whatever you like."

"Deal," she chirps.

"Well, I probably should get back to my friends. You guys can join us if you want."

"We're actually waiting for a few more people," Wendy tells him. Kurt and Mercedes looks at her oddly, wondering who she was talking about. Jesse misses these looks and says, "Oh, okay, well Rachel, I'll find you when it's close to midnight."

"See you then."

Jesse walks away and Mercedes asks, "Who are we waiting for?"

"No one," Wendy says. "Rachel can't look desperate, though."

"No I can't," Rachel agrees. Wendy grins at her clearly drunk friend and says, "Make him wait until midnight."

Mercedes nods her head appreciatively. "I have to hand it to you girl. You're pretty smart with this stuff."

"I've had more experience than I care admit." She looks over at Rachel who is staring longingly at Jesse's table and says, "Rachel, this won't work if you stare at him like he was your lost puppy."

"Oh, right," Rachel says, snapping her attention back to her group. "I need of focus now. More shots!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"It's time," Rachel says to Jesse, only standing a bit taller than his seated form and he smiles easily at her and asks, "Time for what?"

"It is nearly twelve. We need to be the first to sing."

"Why?"

"The bar," she states obviously.

"Hm, the setting of it?"

"Of course," she says, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Come on, I have found the _perfect_ song."

"What is it?" he asks, getting up to follow her over to the mic stand. She doesn't answer, instead leaning toward the DJ-whom Jesse notices takes an indulgent glance at her modest cleavage-and says, "_Fire_ by Springteen, please."

"Springsteen?" Jesse asks with interest. "I would think he was too common for you."

"This song is addictive," she tells him, almost confidentially as she leans toward him. "Trust me, you will be humming it all night."

He doesn't say anything but the little smile that he shoots her is enough to send a chill all the way down to her baby toe. They take their spots around the lone microphone and Rachel feels her hips begin to move at the first note. She feels free in a way that she had rarely felt before and she hears Jesse chuckle above her. She looks up as if to say "what?" and he tells her, "You're really getting in the spirit of Springsteen, huh?"

She smiles up at him and responds with the first lyric.

_I'm driving in you car, you turn on the radio _

_ You're pulling me close, I just say no_

_I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar_

_'Cause when we kiss, oohhh, fire_

She finds herself glancing at his lips as he licks them slowly before beginning to sing. A distinct throb between her legs surprises her as he sings;

_Late at night, I'm takin you home_

_You say you won't stay, you say you wanna be alone_

_You say you don't love me, girl you can't hide your desire_

_'Cause when we kiss, ooohh, fire_

Their eyes met as their voices mingle and intersect.

_You had a hold on me, right from the start_

_A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart_

_My nerves all jumpin' actin' like a fool_

_Your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool_

He reaches forward and his fingertips brush her side as they both launch into the last verse. There is no longer an audience. There is no Mercedes, Kurt, and Wendy. There is no anything. Only them, their eyes hungrily taking in the other as they sing, "Fireeee."

The song ends and both of them are breathing heavily, their eyes tearing away from each other as the sound of applause naturally pulls them from their revelry. Jesse nods his head while Rachel actually executes a curtsy. He laughs and takes her arm, leading her away from the microphones. His arm snakes around her waist and she lets herself be pulled closer. She can feel her friends watching but finds that she really doesn't care as she throws her arms around him. She doesn't want them anymore. All she wants is him. All she has ever wanted is him.

"I missed that," she mumbles against his shoulder.

"What? Bruce Springsteen?"

She laughs and hits his shoulder. "No, Jesse, us singing together."

"We're a perfect match," he tells her. "Musically speaking, our voices go very well together."

She looks up at him seriously and says, "I like to think it's more than just our voices."

His smile seems melancholy as he tells her, "Let's not talk about this now. It's your birthday, remember?"

She nods her head. "But we will, though? Won't we?"

He thinks of how he is leaving for New York in the morning. He is only at the bar because his friends had insisted on staging a Bon Vayage party. He knows he can't tell her. Several years have passed since their last meeting and he would have thought that time had softened her effect on him but the look of hope in her eye as she gazes up at him hits too close to home and he cannot rupture that hope. Instead he rubs her side and says, "Of course, we will."

She smiles, content, and says, "We should combine our friends. We can make it a big party for me!"

He laughs at her childlike enthusiasm and agrees, "Yes, wonderful idea."

She claps her hands together and follows him over to his table, exuberantly telling the other that they should join her friends. It is her birthday after all, she tells him, so they have to comply. Liquor is liquor to Jesse's friends so they agree without so much as a blink and follow Rachel and Jesse over to her friends. Together the group wines and dines and by the time the bar is closing everyone is properly trashed and acting as if they had known each other from infancy. As they slip out of the bar Mercedes grabs onto Rachel's arm and says, "You can kiss him but nothing more."

Rachel grins.

Wendy is waiting for her in a cab and she stands just outside the door with Jesse, saying her final goodbye. He looks like a dream standing above her and she wishes and wishes for him to lean down and kiss her. That is all she wants.

A birthday kiss.

He stalls, going through all the usual well wishes and I'll-be-seeing-yous until she finally reaches up for his neck and tugs his mouth down to hers. It doesn't take much to convince him past that. His lips move against hers and his arms wind around her waist in a way that can only be described as possessive. She pulls away and her lips are shining from his and with her eyes boring into his she lightly says, "Don't be a stranger now."

He leans down and steals one last kiss. "Happy Birthday, Rachel."

He helps her into the cab and closes the door. He notices that she turns in the cab as it drives away, wiggling her fingers in a sort of wave. He hardly breathes until the car turns, his lips drooping into a frown as he thought to himself, "I will never see her again."

**A/N: I know...a bit sad. But don't worry, they will meet again! It is sort of the point of this entire thing. haha Leave me a review and let me know what you'd like to see next. I'd love suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chicago.

It wasn't New York but it was a step up and ten fold better than Ohio where she felt like she was in a shoebox. Her dads had been against her moving because they told her it was a waste for her to leave for anything other than New York. There were opportunities in Chicago, though. She knew that she could easily rack up a few good shows and then head to New York with a full line up of shows behind her.

And besides, Chicago was doing a run of Funny Girl.

So, she had packed up and moved to the Windy City. She wasn't alone, though, Wendy had snagged a job with the Chicago Tribune and two of them leased a small apartment in Roger's Park finding something romantic in their newfound _roughing it_. Rachel fancied herself a starving artist while Wendy went on about how she was living with the normal folk in order to accurately portray them in her writing.

The morning of Rachel's audition Wendy made her a breakfast of oatmeal and seemed to play the role of mom as she gathered her diminutive roommate into a hug and murmured, "You will do wonderfully, sweetie!"

"You know, I'm not nervous," she told Wendy, thinking of how a certain someone had told her years ago how he had ceased being nervous at all. She had wondered what that must be like and smiled as she thought aloud, "It feels pretty good."

"Well, you go take your not-nervous-self and have a good audition," she said, pushing her toward the door. "I have a story to go chase."

"Another traffic accident?" Rachel asked knowingly. Wendy had walked into the Tribune tower thinking of herself as a hard hitting investigative journalist but instead was stuck with traffic. Wendy made the best of a situation, though, and she told Rachel, "Yes, and it will be the best reported traffic accident to date."

"That's the spirit!" Rachel trilled. "Good luck!"

"You too, Rachel! You go show them you're a star!"

"The greatest star," Rachel corrected with a grin.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

The audition.

Her nerves found her again as she waited in the hallways, tapping her foot in the rhythm to _Don't Rain on My Parade_. Her foot took it a bit faster than suggested. She looked around her at the all the other possible Fanny Brices. There was no reason to be nervous and she knew that she shouldn't be. She was made for this role, she had practically been preparing for it is since the age of seven and she instinctually knew that her voice was tailor made for Fanny Brice.

Her thoughts turned to _him_ again. They usually did when she was alone but she almost took the distraction as an old friend. Her foot stopped tapping. He had told her that he would call. She distinctly remembered climbing into the taxi and turning her head to watch him as the cab barreled down the street. He had waved. It was a good bye. It was a hello. She had thought it was a fresh start. Instead it was another ending.

She wondered what he was doing in that moment as she sat and waited for her name to be called. She imagined him at some rehearsal. He would probably be with his leading lady. No doubt a romance would have budded between them, his talent was too great to resist. She imagined them stealing kisses between scenes, her watching him from the wings as he performed a solo.

Her foot jerked when she realized she was envisioning this leading lady as herself. She turned her attention to her skirt, smoothing a pleat that didn't want to behave. She looked up suddenly when her name was called, a woman with a kind face smiling at her from the doorway. She stood up and took a calming inhale. A calming exhale.

"We're ready for you," the woman said.

Showtime.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel Berry won the role of Fanny Brice in Chicago's revival of Funny Girl and Wendy was taken off of traffic coverage and moved to breaking news. The girls from Rogers Park were moving on up. They had upgraded their digs somewhat in that their vegetables were now organic and their cereals brand-name and not generic. Rachel had begun shopping at JCrew, finding an argyle selection that made her heart do flips. Wendy finally invested in sensible work shoes. They were settling into their new lives until Rachel went to a local café to do some reading and was met with something so jarring that she actually knocked over her coffee and made more of a spectacle than even her attention-loving self wanted.

Coffee spilled all over the table and it left a rather large brown stain a the bottom of one of her new JCrew sweaters. She didn't care about her sweater, though. She didn't care about anything as long as he didn't see her. Unfortunately, though, spilling hot beverages tends to draw attention and she watched him look up from his book through a hooded glance and closed her eyes tightly as she saw his face go blank.

"Here," the person next to her said, handing her a napkin. "You need more?"

"Yeah," she said distractedly, half-watching him rise from his table and make his way over. "Um, actually, it's fine. It's-"

"Rachel?"

She looked up, feeling like a deer in headlights as Jesse St James stared at her, his lips pulling into a grin. She swallowed hard and thought, _don't cry over spilled coffee._ No, cry over ex-boyfriends who keep popping up.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"So, I'm looking at the latest Fanny Brice?" Jesse asked with a grin, sitting opposite Rachel with his book long forgotten. She nodded her head. "Well, you have big shoes to fill."

"And look at you," she said, wrapping her hand around her new coffee. He had bought it for her, a fact that she chose to overlook. "You are doing a national tour for a show in which you were in the original Broadway cast. We're living out our dreams, aren't we?"

"This wasn't a dream for either of us," he said easily. "It was an inevitability."

His presence was intoxicating and just like everyone feels at home drunk, she felt herself similarly comforted by his sitting there. It felt like time hadn't passed.

"So," she began, leaning forward over the table, "are you going to come to my show?"

He matched her stance. "Are you going to come to mine?"

"Of course," she trilled with a grin. "You know I am incapable of resisting an original Broadway cast."

He laughed. "Then I'll come to yours." She took a sip of her coffee and he said, "I'll let you in on a secret, though. I was going to come to yours regardless."

She put down her coffee. "You were?"

"Pass up a chance to see you channel Barbra? That would be unfair to myself." She grinned. "I know you'll be outstanding."

"Thank you, Jesse."

"So, we should do this more often."

She felt her entire body thrum with nervous energy as she lightly tossed off, "Do what?"

"See each other," he said.

"Will there be coffee involved?"

"If you want," he said. "Or there can be food. Maybe wine even."

"I do like wine," she mused, glancing down at her coffee when she felt her cheeks stain red. This was all too close to flirting and she didn't know how she felt about flirting with Jesse St James. He was charming and attractive but they had _history_. Could she jump right back in like this? Shouldn't there be at least a bit of a lull to recalibrate herself to being around him? She wasn't sure but she recognized the pull right behind her navel when his arm brushed hers on their way out.

She was in deep before she even realized she had jumped.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They ended up having a weekly dinner. Wendy made fun of her as she got ready, asking, "Are you going out for dinner with your husband?"

"Very funny," Rachel answered as she pulled on her coat.

"You two are like an old married couple," Wendy continued. "You go to the same mom-and-pop restaurant every Friday night. Which is supposed to be a date night, by the way."

"Or a night to spend with friends," Rachel argued on her way out.

"Right, tell the hubby that I say hello!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Wendy's words were very much with Rachel as she sat across from Jesse at their usual restaurant, her normal veggie burger in front of her. Jesse was eating his Reuben, entirely unaware of the looks of discomfort that flitted over her face. The problem was that Wendy was right. Friday _was_ date night. And every Friday she was with Jesse at this restaurant sharing stories over a Reuben and veggie burger. Later there would be coffee and they would share a brownie a la mode. He would eat all the ice cream while he let her finish most of the brownie. The more she thought about the more it all seemed like a date. Casually Rachel asked, "You didn't have other plans for tonight, did you?"

He looked up from his sandwich and told her, "Of course not. We always have dinner Friday nights."

"No, I mean, you didn't turn down plans for this did you?"

"No-"

"Because it's Friday night, you know, and it is plausible that you would have plans beside me and-"

"Did you have other plans?"

"No," she answered immediately.

"Good, neither did I. Then it's settled."

"Settled," she repeated, thinking that more than the matter was settled. There they were at their usual restaurant for their weekly Friday night dinner. She reached for her tea and took a sip, when he caught her eye over the rim of the cup he gave her an easy smile.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel walked into her apartment and he mind whirred as she thought over the entire night. Wendy looked up from the couch and asked, "How was your familial dinner with the boy?"

"It just occurred to me that it is very likely that Jesse and I are dating."

Wendy stared at her. "No shit, Sherlock. I've been telling you this for the past month."

"It all makes sense. We had dinner on a Friday night. He walked me to the door and kissed me-"

"He kissed you?"

"On the cheek."

"Tease, don't do that to me."

Rachel ignored her. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"I'd say you feel pretty good. Your eyes are doing that freaky thing they do when you get excited."

"I need to talk to him," Rachel decided. "I need to verify what exactly we are. There is no margin for assumption."

Wendy smirked. "You are very determined with this, aren't you?"

Softly Rachel replied, "I just need to know. I can feel my hopes rising and I don't think I can survive getting hurt again. Not by him."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

So, they were back where it all began. Seated in the café where she had first spilled that drink, grabbing his attention, she thought over the best ways to breach the topic and chose the one that was most direct. As Jesse returned with their drinks and took his seat in front of him she asked, "Are we dating?"

He looked taken aback but that was nothing compared to the look on her face as he returned, "Well, are we?"

"You can't answer my question with another question," she stammered. "That's-that's not fair."

"Well?"

"I asked you first."

He smirked. "Well, can I ask you a different question?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, that depends on the question."

"Would you be okay if we were?"

"Were what?" she demanded.

"Dating."

The immediate answer was yes but she did not want to appear overly zealous and instead took a sip of her coffee, swearing under her breath as a bit of coffee dripped down her chin. She dabbed at it with a napkin and he said, "I get that you're trying to be theatrical, Rachel, but would you mind giving me an answer."

"Not at all," she replied. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I would be very okay with our dating."

"That is very good to hear." He leaned forward and began to reach toward her across the table. She jerked back and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss the girl I'm dating."

"Oh," she breathed out, feeling her cheeks flush. She scooted forward in her seat and leaned forward to meet him halfway across the table. He stopped just before her lips and when she looked into his eyes she wondered how it had taken them so long to get here. Without another thought, she closed the distance.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next installment! So, I sort of adore this. Hope you do, too :D**

Road Trippin'

Ever since Rachel and Jesse had made things official between them, Rachel had wanted some time for her boyfriend and best friend to get to know each other, and she thought that there was no better way for this to happen than on a good-old fashioned road trip. It had been Jesse who proposed the idea first. He mentioned road trips offhandedly one day and how much he liked them. Immediately, the cogs began to whir in Rachel's mind and she decided right then and there that her, Jesse, and Wendy would go on a road trip. And to New York, the ultimate destination. What was better than forced closeness, for countless hours, to foster a good relationship? Rachel could think of _nothing _better.

"That's fine with me," Jesse said when Rachel proposed the idea, "But you'll have to convince Wendy."

"I don't imagine it being too difficult." He gave her a look that said he thought the exact opposite and she pursed her lips into a frown and told him, "You don't know her like me, Jesse. It'll be a piece of cake getting her to go along with this!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"You're making me a third wheel?" This was Wendy's reaction when Rachel told her of her plan. They were leafing through shirts at JCREW and Rachel peered at her friend over the top of a bejewled cardigan and assured her, "No, not at all!"

"Because that's what it sounds like."

"It would be fun," Rachel supplied, following Wendy as she moved over to a rack of skirts. "I really want you and Jesse to get along. You both mean a lot to me."

"Jesse and I get along fine."

"But I want you to be friends. Otherwise we'll grow apart!"

Wendy looked over at Rachel and asked, "Have you been watching When Harry Met Sallly… again?"

"Possibly," Rachel admitted, "but I really think you two would get along."

"I don't know, Rach."

"One weekend," she pressed and when her friend still did not look convinced Rachel plucked a skirt from Wendy's hand and said, "I'll pay for this, too."

Wendy smirked. "Are you bribing me with skirts?"

"If that's what it takes."

Wendy sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm paying for my own damn skirt."

Her friend grabbed her skirt from Rachel's clutches and walked off to the checkout line. Rachel followed behind, unable to stop the wide grin from spreading on her face.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

It took a few weeks of preparations and clearing of schedules, but they were finally embarking on the roadtrip. Rachel and Jesse sat up front while Wendy took over the entire back seat. She had twisted herself in a way that she was sprawled out across the seat while still wearing her seatbelt.

"We are 100 percent prepared for this road trip," Rachel said. "I brought Barbra-"

"And I brought _Sweeney Todd_."

Rachel grinned, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "Nothing fits a road trip quite like Stephen Sondheim."

"You two are disgusting," Wendy said from the back. "Can we please start this drive?"

"Let's go," Rachel said excitedly, turning back to Wendy with a grin. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"You better have brought something other than showtunes with you. I can't stand four hours of that," Wendy said.

"Of course not," Rachel chirped. "I brought Josh Groban, too."

"Dear God," Wendy sighed.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Wendy was never again going to let Jesse St James and Rachel Berry be in charge of music. Ever. For the past hour she had sat through what seemed like endless torture as showtune after showtune passed her ears. The next song gave her pause, though. She almost thought she recognized it. In fact, she _did_ recognize it.

"I know this song," Wendy admitted, hardly believing it herself.

"It's _La Vie Boheme_," Rachel told her. "Everyone knows this song."

"It's from that movie, right?"

Jesse nearly slammed into the car in front of them. Rachel turned back toward Wendy sharply and gasped, "You did not just say that!"

"Say what?"

"The movie," Rachel huffed. "It is a _musical_, Wendy."

"Yeah, there was music."

"No, no it's not a move musical. It is not some God-awful _High School Musical._"

"You can say that again," Jesse chimed in beside her.

"_Rent_ is a groundbreaking, heartbreaking-"

"You're gonna run out of "breaking" words there, Rach," Wendy remarked, used to and therefore unaffected by Rachel's musical diatribes.

"_Rent_ is a stage show of epic proportion."

"Epic, huh?" Wendy teased. "Then why had I never heard of it?"

Rachel stared at her. "How are we friends?"

"Because I bring a sense of normalcy to your life," Wendy provided. "With all that musical nonsense going on in your head it's a wonder you don't break into song at any given moment. Oh wait-you _do_. Often. You really should work on that, Rach."

Rachel smiled. "And by not taking your advice, _I_ am adding some excitement to your life. As well as introducing you to music legends." Rachel turned back toward Jesse. "I was the one to introduce her to her first Barbra Streisand Youtube performance."

"_Send in the Clowns _from her One Voice concert?"

Rachel nodded. "What else?"

"How did you like your introduction to a star?" Jesse asked.

"It was magical," Wendy breathed out in a mocking tone. Rachel laughed up front and told Jesse, "She was not moved by Barbra's emotional tour de force performance. I haven't given up on you yet though, Wendy. There is a Barbra performance for everyone out there and I will find the one for you."

"You don't have to," Wendy said dryly.

"I wouldn't fight her on this one," Jesse said with a grin, glancing at Wendy in the mirror. "Rachel does not take Barbra lightly."

"No, I don't," Rachel agreed.

"Try her _Cry Me A River_ from Color Me Barbra," Jesse suggested, merging onto an expressway easily as he went on about the merits of the song. All the while, Rachel listened intently, nodding her head.

"You two are seriously perfect for each other," Wendy remarked from the back. "It's sort of disturbing."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

About three hours into the drive they pulled over for some dinner at a roadside diner. The place looked like something out of a 1950s film, complete with a gum smacking waitress and rotund regular who gave them a cursory glance as they entered. Jesse looked to the two girls and asked, "Does this look okay?"

"I'll take anywhere with food," Wendy said, laying her hand on her flat stomach. "Ugh, I feel like some orphan kid I'm so hungry."

"It looks great," Rachel told him. "Very homey."

"Table for three?" The waitress asked, smacking her gum again. Jesse nodded and she took them to a booth in the back. The air smelled like French fries and coffee and as they slid into the booth Rachel said, " I bet their coffee is good. Diners _always_ have good coffee."

"Specials are on the insert," the waitress said, her voice betraying just how bored she was with her lot in life, in case her drab face was overlooked. She reached into her apron and pulled out a pad of paper. "What can I get you all to drink?"

"Coffee," Rachel chirped.

Jesse and Wendy said they would both have the same and the waitress nodded, scribbling something down onto the pad. She shoved it back into her apron and focused on no one in particular as she mumbled, "Be right back with that."

"Well, isn't she a ray of sunshine?" Rachel noted as the waitress walked away. She watched her pour them all mugs of hot coffee and Jesse remarked, "Not everyone is as charming waitresses as you two were."

"I wasn't charming," Wendy corrected. "I was going to spit in your sandwich."

Jesse looked at her in confusion as Rachel laughed into her hand. He looked over at Rachel who had still not fully recovered from Wendy's remark and said, "I feel like I'm missing something here."

When Rachel regained her composure she breathed out, "That time you came to the café-"

"When there was an Allison," Wendy supplied.

"Terrible girl," Jesse remembered. "She left me for a Beatnik with a goatee."

Rachel laid her palm on his cheek and sweetly mocked, "You never could grow facial hair." He laughed, swatting her hand away.

"Rachel was unnerved by your presence," Wendy continued. "So, being the good friend that I am, I offered to spit in your sandwich."

"I told her not to," Rachel finished. "Because that would not have been very nice."

Wendy stretched her hands out in front of her on the table and replied, "I find being nice highly overrated."

The waitress returned with the coffee and set the mugs on the table. Above them the waitress droned, "What can I get you guys to eat?"

"Oh, we didn't even look at the menus," Rachel told her sheepishly, reaching for one of the untouched menus. She looked back up at the waitress who didn't do anything other than look at her with the same bored expression. "Um..I guess I will make a quick decision?" She took the waitress's continued silence as affirmation that this was the correct thing to do and she quickly scanned the menu before saying, "House salad and a side of onion rings."

She handed her menu to her and Jesse said, "I'll have a burger."

"Same," Wendy said, handing the waitress the menu.

Jesse watched the waitress walk away and murmured, "What are the chances of her spitting in our food?"

"That would make her interesting," Wendy mused. "So I doubt it. Alright, I gotta pee. I'll be back."

Wendy rose from the table and made her way toward the bathroom. Rachel leaned in toward Jesse and laid a hand on his knee beneath the table. "This is going well," she murmured.

"I think we've done well," he agreed. "We haven't pushed too much Broadway music down her throat."

"Nope," she agreed. "_And_ we are sparing her a Broadway musical."

"Very true," he said. "We'll go back ourselves one day and I'll take you to see whatever you want." She nodded, trying to hide from him just how hard it was for her to go to New York and not see a show. This was a trip for Wendy and him to bond, though, and she knew Wendy would not appreciate being dragged to a show. While her friend went to every one of her shows it was for her support, not a love of theater. "This will be a good weekend, though," she said after a moment. "I can feel it."

Wendy returned and she took in the sweet way Rachel and Jesse were gazing at each other. She might not have been a fan of Jesse at the start but she couldn't deny that he was in love with her. It was obvious in everything that he did and although she knew with confidence that he hadn't said the words yet, she knew he was thinking them. She took her seat in front of them and said, "Have you two sent out the invitations yet?"

They looked at her oddly and she continued with, "Because you two look three steps from the alter."

"Very funny," Rachel mocked, giving her a look. She took a sip of her coffee and winced as the bitter liquid slid down her throat. "I guess my prediction on the coffee was off."

Jesse took a sip to see for himself and his face matched hers. "So far, this diner is not getting very high ratings. Hope we fare better with our motel choice."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They did not fare much better with their motel choice. From the outside it looked quaint but the inside was like something out of a Stephen King novel. It evoked creaking floorboards and hidden bodies.

"We are so going to die," Rachel squeaked, pressing herself up against Jesse's side. He wrapped his arm around her, and although he was feeling a bit spooked himself, he put on his best showface and said, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I'm with Rachel on this one," Wendy said, grasping the strap of her bag tightly. "This is the exact type of place people get murdered. I've seen many Lifetime movies."

"Let's just get a room," Jesse said, assuming control. He strode over to the front desk, dragging Rachel with him, and went to order two rooms when Wendy appeared beside him and said, "No way am I staying on my own. I'm bunking with you two tonight."

"One room," Jesse said.

A man who looked to be as ancient as the peeling wallpaper took his time getting them the key and then padded over and placed it on the counter. It took the man a few seconds for his eyes to settle on Jesse and then he said, "Enjoy your stay, sir."

"He's going to murder us in our sleep," Rachel breathed out as they walked away, her fingers pressing into his side.

"No he won't," Jesse assured her.

"We're putting a chair in front of the door," Rachel decided. "I refuse to be this close to New York and have someone take it away from me."

Jesse chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Fine, we'll put a chair there."

They went into the room and the air smelled musty, like an old book, and when Rachel pulled back the covers on the bed she half-expected to see some terrible stain. The sheets were clean, though, and when she leaned down and gave them a sniff she could catch faint notes of Downy.

"I am beat," Wendy said, climbing into the bed and curling up on one end. Rachel smiled and asked, "Sleeping in your day clothes? How bourgeois of you."

"I am beat," Wendy repeated. "And really don't give a damn."

Rachel shrugged and went into her luggage to pull out her pajamas. She began changing right there on the spot and as Jesse caught this from the corner of his eye he stopped what he was doing and stammered, "Couldn't use the bathroom, Rachel?"

"Oh please, it's nothing the two of you haven't seen before," she replied lightly. When he raised a questioning eyebrow she explained, "Wendy and I have a thing for forgetting towels when we shower. Believe me, we have seen _way_ too much of each other."

"I second that," Wendy mumbled, face smushed into the pillow. "It's a wonder we're normal."

Jesse took one glance at Wendy, her face smushed into the pillow, then Rachel who was pulling on possibly the gaudiest _Phantom_ tshirt he had seen, and smiled. "Yes, it really is a wonder."

Rachel laid down next to Wendy, beckoning for Jesse to come join her. Jesse chuckled and said, "This might be a bit too much togetherness for me, Rachel."

"Oh hush, we're only sleeping."

He grinned and rifled through the luggage to find his pajamas. Clutching them in his hand he inclined his head toward the bathroom and made his way in. Wendy turned to Rachel and asked, "So, is this enough bonding for you?"

"Are you having a good time?" Rachel asked, ignoring her friend's mocking. "I know it's only the first day and most of it was travel but you're having fun, right?"

Wendy rolled her eyes at her friend's chronic need to make everyone happy and told her, "This is actually turning out to be a pretty fun weekend."

Rachel smiled. "Good."

"And New York will be a good time." As she said this, a thought came to her and she wrinkled her nose gently as she asked, "We're not going on some big Broadway tour are we?"

"Nope, I've lived with you long enough to know that you hate musicals."

"Ah, glad that one got through," Wendy said with a sigh of relief. She shot Rachel a smile and said, "I really am having fun, though. Jesse is a good guy."

"Yeah, he is," Rachel agreed. Behind her she heard the bathroom door open and she turned her head to see Jesse come out in a loose fitting white v-neck undershirt and boxers. Her heart dropped all the way down to her stomach and she heard Wendy mumble beside her, "You really did good, girl. Alright, bed time."

She felt Wendy shift beside her and the covers were pulled away from her as Wendy tugged them up to her chin. Rachel shook her head with a small grin while he carefully climbed in beside her and murmured, "I don't think we're getting any covers."

"Human blanket," he answered, slipping his arm around her shoulders. His body was warm and she curled herself around him, feeling content in the security of his arms. Wendy began to snore lightly on her other side and she laughed softly into his chest. "Maybe this is a bit too much togetherness," she admitted.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They were back on the road, blazing down the path to the Great White Way. Rachel could feel the pull of the city before the skyscrapers peaked on the horizon. She knew Jesse felt the same because he sat taller, his jaw set into a firm line. In a way both of them were coming home. It was their future they were riding toward because in their lives all roads led to the big city. When they got there was irrelevant, because in the end they both knew it was where they belonged.

Even Wendy was leaning forward in her seat, resting her forearms on the top of each of Rachel and Jesse's seats as she breathed out, "Now _this_ is a city."

Parking was as much of a problem as it was in Chicago but after a long stretch of searching they found one lucky spot and Jesse pulled in. When he stepped out he felt the sun beat down on his face and took a deep breath. The city smelled alive and well, calling to him surely through the crisp wind and loud traffic. He didn't notice Rachel beside him until she took his hand, her face turned away from him as she looked up at the buildings. Wendy took her place beside Rachel and linked her arm through her friend's.

There they were, the three of them, ready to take on the world. Or at least New York.

"I don't even know where to begin," Rachel breathed out, giving Jesse's hand a quick squeeze. She gazed up at him and said, "Can you believe that we are really here?"

He squeezed her hand back. "It took us long enough."

Wendy reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper. She looked over at the nearest street sign and pointed to her left. "Alright, we need to go this way."

Rachel grinned. "Where are we going?"

"The one place that you _must_ go to when you visit New York." They waited in hushed silence. "Katz Delicatessen."

They only got lost once on the way to the deli, quite a feat for three overtired, overexcited twentysomethings. After twenty minutes they were standing inside the diner, Rachel smiling wide as Wendy pointed to the sign in the center of the diner that pointed down at a blessedly open table.

"Oh my God, no one is sitting in it," Wendy breathed out.

Jesse grabbed the maitrede's attention and asked, "Can we have that table?"

"You're lucky," she said, nodding her head. "It just got bussed. Usually people have to wait hours to have it."

They all flocked to the table and as Rachel plopped down into her seat she trilled, "I am sitting in the same seat that Sally Albright did."

"You take Harry Burns'," Wendy told Jesse, taking the seat on either side of them. She looked between the two of them and said, "I will pay you fifty dollars to recreate the scene."

Rachel laughed. "Hm, a tempting proposition."

The waitress stepped to the their table and said, "Please don't. You'd be the eighth of the day."

"Eighth?" Jesse asked, shooting Rachel a look. He shook his head and said, "Better hold off. You're an original, Rach."

Rachel agreed with him and waitress happily sighed, "Good, I won't have to awkwardly stand witness to another fake orgasm. That's a hazard of the job they don't tell you about when you sign up. So, what can I get you all?"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

After lunch the group went for some shopping, hitting all the usual spots. After a lengthy stay in the largest H&M they had ever seen, Rachel decided she needed some coffee and headed into a coffee shop. Jesse stayed behind with Wendy and called out, "Wendy and I will just wait for you out here!"

She turned to nod once and then disappeared into the café. Wendy turned to him, her hands shoved into her pockets, and asked, "How did you know I didn't want anything?"

"I need to ask you something."

"I will _not_ marry you," she teased. "Well, that was easy."

"I want to surprise Rachel with a Broadway show tonight. I know she promised you that we would stay far from Broadway but for Rachel and I, New York is synonymous with theater. I don't want her to miss this experience."

Wendy didn't say anything for a moment. Instead she just stared at him, thinking to herself that Rachel might have caught the last good guy out there. He took her silence as refutation and said, "I know it would mean a lot to Rachel."

"You love her, don't you?"

He was surprised at her question and was even more surprised by his answer. "Yeah, I do."

Wendy grinned. "Good, then you will tell her that after the show."

He laughed. "You have this all planned out."

"Rachel deserves someone good and you're not too bad, Jesse. You really do make her happy. But, of course, it goes without saying that if you hurt her you will be getting a few choice words from me. Mainly expletives."

"I don't intend on hurting her," Jesse said. "I already made my mistakes. This time I'm going to do things right."

"Why so serious?" Rachel chirped, taking her place beside Jesse. He looked down at her and wound his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"We were just talking about you."

"All terrible things," Wendy supplied. "We were swapping stories of your sleep talk."

"Oh God," Rachel said, covering her face with her free hand. "You guys had lots to talk about then."

"There were many one-sided conversations for me to choose from," Wendy mused with a grin.

"Alright, time to go explore," Jesse announced.

"Save Times Square for tonight," Rachel said. Over her head, Jesse and Wendy exchanged a conspiring look and the latter told Rachel, "I think we can make that happen."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"What is with all the looks?" Rachel asked, continuing into town beside Jesse. Wendy lagged a bit behind, her attention caught by a particularly interesting store window filled with diamonds.

"What looks?"

"You and Wendy. I know something is up."

"We've bonded," Jesse replied with a shrug. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not when you two conspire against me!"  
He chuckled and slung his arm over her shoulders. "You and your drama."

"You love my drama," she shot back.

"Among other things."

His words sent a chill down her spine and she looked away from him, absentmindedly beginning to pick at her thumb's cuticle. She had known for some time now. It had first occurred to her while at their weekly Friday dinner, and he instinctually passed her the bread basket first without even looking up from the menu. It was then that she knew she loved him. She didn't want to say it first, though.

"I think we should pull a bank job tonight," Wendy said, falling into step with them. She hitched a thumb back at the window. "Then I can go back and buy those earrings."

"That might be difficult," Jesse said. "I left my ski mask at home."

"I can't wait to see Times Square," Rachel enthused. She noticed Jesse and Wendy do that look thing again. "And I would like to tell you both that I know something is up."

"You do?" Wendy asked. "Then what is it?"

While Rachel knew some plan was made, she had no clue as to what the details of said plan was. In short, she was stumped.

"Aha," Wendy said. "Since you have no idea what this supposed plan is you can no longer mention it."

"How about you just tell me?" Rachel proposed, turning her face up toward Jesse. "Hm?"

"There is nothing to tell," he said, dropping a kiss onto her nose. "Now, let's go experience Times Square."

Rachel did not mention it again as they made their way over to Times Square, nor as they saw the sights and took part in the general frivolity associated with visiting a new city. She had been ecstatic as they walked around, nearly squeezing Jesse's hand off, and giving the occasional hard slap to Wendy's arm when something was particularly exciting, but when they arrived at the Eugene O'Neill theater she grew silent.

Jesse had snuck to the theater earlier in the day to purchase the tickets and he felt the same stillness come over him. He knew both him and Rachel were thinking the same thing. This was their future.

"You want to go in?" he asked.

"Can we?"

"Of course," he pulled her toward the door, noticing that Wendy was actually smiling behind her. They walked in and Rachel grasped his hand tightly. She looked around, her head turning this and that way as her eyes hungrily took in every detail.

"It's beautiful," she breathed out.

"Come on, there's more," Jesse said, tugging her forward.

"We need a ticket to go…" she trailed off as Jesse reached into his jacket and pulled out a small envelope. She could hardly form words as Jesse handed the tickets over to the usher and they moved deeper into the theater. She turned her head back to Wendy who was looking at her with a grin. She raised her hands and told Rachel, "It was all his idea."

"We're seeing a show?" she asked in disbelief.

"You really think we could go to New York and not see a show? I knew you would be on board so all I had to do was clear it with Wendy."

"I had a few stipulations to my cooperation," Wendy conceded, shooting Jesse a look. He swallowed hard, trying to not dwell too much on the fact that he would be telling Rachel he loved her in a mere three hours.

"Well, let's go get our seats!" Rachel said, regaining her voice. "I can't wait to see the theater! Oh, this is so exciting!"

Rachel surged forward and Wendy nudged Jesse's arm and asked in a low voice, "You're still telling her right?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"Don't be nervous," Wendy told him. "I'm pretty sure she l-o-v-e-s you, too."

He sure hoped so.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

She could not stop talking about the show. As they left the theater not one word did not pertain to it, but Jesse was finding listening difficult. On any normal day he would have no problem discussing musical theater with Rachel. It was what they usually did, actually, but tonight with those three words on the tip of his tongue all he wanted was for her to stop talking so that he could say them.

"I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel," Wendy interrupted. "You two have fun, though."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "The city is so beautiful at night."

"Yeah," Wendy said. "I'm pretty beat."

"Did you like it?" Rachel asked gingerly while Jesse flagged Wendy a cab. "The show, I mean."

"You know, I actually did."

Rachel grinned and pulled her friend into a hug. "So, is this weekend a success?"

"Totally."

"Your cab is here," Jesse said, his voice showing a hint of nerves. Rachel looked at him oddly while Wendy gave them a wave and climbed into the cab.

"Off she goes," Jesse murmured, realizing then that _she_ had been the buffer between him and this confession that he had to make. Rachel noticed the tension in his body and gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I love you," he blurted out.

She stared at him for a moment. "You-you do?"

She thought then of his inexplicable show of nerves earlier and smiled softly. The softness of her face chased away any fear left in him and he snaked his arms around her waist and tugged her toward him. Her hands rested gently on his chest and he dropped his lips to hers, feeling further comforted by the movement of her lips against his. He needed to hear it, though. He felt it but he needed to hear the words.

"I love you, Rachel Berry," he murmured, laying a hand on her cheek. He could see his reflection in the eyes and thought that he really did look like a fool in love. The moment was complete when she said, "I love you, too."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

One moment they had been in New York, gallivanting around Central Park, and then they were back in Chicago, Rachel and Wendy unpacking their bags while Wendy mused, "So, I have to hand it to you, Rach, it was a good weekend."

"I told you," Rachel shot back with a triumphant grin. "Jesse and I are fantastic company." She turned back to her and asked, "You do feel you two bonded, don't you?"

"Definitely," Wendy answered with a grin. "He's a good guy."

Rachel thought back to her and Jesse's walk through Times Square, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand in an uncharacteristic moment of silence. Wendy looked over at Rachel and grinned. "Thinking about it?"

"About what?" Rachel asked.

"The ILY."

She laughed, throwing a shirt into the dirty wash. "Yes, I am."

"Aren't you glad I made that happen?"

Rachel shot her an amused look and said, "Pretty sure it would have happened on its own."

"Not with you two. I'm not saying you both didn't feel it because, believe me, it was sickeningly obvious. But, might I remind you that it took you guys _months_ to figure out you were dating, even when you were basically living at each other's places?"

Rachel laughed because the girl had a point. "Well, then it's a good thing we have you."

Wendy grinned. "Always glad to be of service. But I get to pick the next destination for the road trip. I'm thinking Wisconsin. It's closer and there's lots of cheese."

Rachel looked at her with an amused grin. "Next roadtrip?"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this! LEave me your thoughts and any other scenes you'd like to see written!**

**Also: I wrote a new story that I'd like you all to check out!**

**Timing**

**Summary: In the aftermath of hearing about Finn and Santana, Rachel finds an unexpected guest at her front door. Jesse St James always did have good timing. ST BERRY **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Response to this story may be low, but the Rachel/Jesse adventures in Chicago continue. Therefore, I will continue to write this. Hope the two or three of you who still read this enjoy the new installment, lol.**

When Rachel and Jesse met Barbra...

The day that Rachel Berry found an automated email from Borders in her Inbox was the greatest day of Rachel Berry's life. It was not the email itself that garnered such a hyperbolic reaction, because while Rachel did not get a large number of emails, one from Borders was not generally accepted with such excitement. What made this particular email remarkable was what it contained. This email told Rachel Berry that _the_ Barbra Streisand would be doing a signing at her local Borders.

She didn't even have to ask Jesse to accompany her. The moment she breathlessly told him the news he said, "We should make a day of it. The line is bound to be monstrous and we need to be at the front."

Naturally, Rachel thought.

The signing was at four, so Rachel and Jesse picked up sandwiches from the nearby Goddess and Grocer before heading over to the Borders. They turned onto Pearson and Rachel shaded her eyes with a hand, confusion clouding her features when she took in the uncrowded storefront.

"Is it just me, or does it not seem crowded you?" Rachel asked.

"This is strange."

She turned to him suddenly and grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket. "Jesse, you don't think we got the date wrong, do you?"

"According to your email, no." They reached Borders and Jesse read the sign advertising the signing. "And according to this sign, no."

"I don't get it." Rachel looked around, turning back to Jesse with her lips pursed into a frown. "How can there not be more people? In fact, how are there not people, period? We're the only ones here!"

"I guess Chicago does not appreciate Barbra Streisand?" Jesse offered.

"Ridiculous," Rachel huffed, staking her claim on the spot directly in front of the door. "At least we get to be there first."

"Yes, although the clear ignorance toward such a legend is disheartening."

"It is, isn't it?"

He sighed, dropping down to the pavement as he said, "Well, we might as well make the best of it."

Rachel grinned and sat beside him, patting his leg with her hand as she said, "Sandwich please."

"Of course, Ms. Berry." She bit back a smile as he reached into the bag and got her sandwich. He handed it over and she unwrapped it, sticking a renegade shred of lettuce in her mouth.

"You and your rabbit food," he teased, pulling out his own Buffalo Chicken Wrap.

"Hope you enjoy your sandwich that condones bestiality," Rachel shot back easily. "I do hope you read that article from Peta that I sent you."

"Yes, I did," Jesse answered.

"And you still want to eat meat?"

"It bothered me," Jesse admitted, "but then we went to Goddess and Grocer and the Buffalo Chicken Wrap sounded good."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You are terrible."

"But you love me," he added, taking a bite of his wrap. She looked over at him, watching him chew his food happily and grinned.

"Yeah, who knows why?"

He swallowed quickly and told her, "For many, many reasons, one being this moment right here. Think about it, Rach, who else would sit with you for four hours outside of Borders so that you can meet Barbra Streisand?"

Rachel answered immediately. "Kurt."

Jesse had to admit she had a point. "Fine, but we are not in Lima, therefore, you do not have Kurt Hummel. Meaning…"

"You're my guy," she said with a wide grin, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. "And I do love you."

He laid a hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"What is the count?" Rachel asked, looking back at the line that had formed behind them in the past hour. It had started with a few people and now wound all the way around the building. Rachel was happy to see Chicago pulling through, the Barbra fans reporting for duty.

"It is one hour," Jesse said, glancing down at his watch. Rachel took a deep breath, feeling her nerves thrum. It was one hour until she met her idol. All she had left to do was meet Patti Lupone and she could die a happy, satisfied woman

"I wonder what she will be like," Rachel breathed out. "I mean, I know she will be marvelous but just _how_ marvelous?"

"I would say she will be pretty marvelous. This is Barbra Streisand we are talking about here."

"She's such an icon," Rachel continued, hardly noticing as Jesse wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. "I still remember the first time I saw _Funny Girl_, and thinking that for once I was seeing someone like me." She looked up at him. "You know, someone natural."

"Even with all that eye make up," he added with a grin.

"You know what I mean. She had a nose with character and skinny legs, yet the summation of everything was just stunning. I feel this connection to her. Both of us are not run of the mill talents, but she succeeded. And I will, too."

"It's inevitable," Jesse told her, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

She grinned up at him. "And you'll be there beside me."

"Of course."

"You'll be my Nicky Arnstein," she quipped. "But you better not leave me if I become more successful than you."

"I'd never dream of it," he told her. "I'd rather join forces than have us pitted against each other."

"Smart man."

"Just think, the two of us as the reigning king and queen of Broadway. We would be phenomenal."

"The present day Oliviers," she trilled with a grin. "So, what's the count now?"

Jesse glanced down at his watch. "Fifty five minutes."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Silence.

When faced with the woman who had essentially served as a mother figure for most of her formative years, the generally loquacious Rachel Berry found it near impossible to speak.

Jessie was beside her and she grasped his hand tightly as they moved forward, step by step. Barbra Streisand was seated at a table pressed up against the bestsellers, wearing some extravagant cape that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else. As they stepped forward Rachel whispered her first words. "I want one of those."

"A cape?"

She nodded in quit reverence. He chuckled and took her hand, tugging her toward the table. They were first in line, therefore the first to see her, and he murmured, "Let's go meet her, no?"

"Oh my God," she breathed out.

When they reached the table, Barbra Streisand looked up at them and grinned wide. In her classic Bronx accent she said, "Why, hello there."

"Hello," Rachel said demurely.

"How are both of you?"

"I'm wonderful," Jesse answered, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a parcel. Rachel looked over at him, wondering what in the world he had, and drove her fingernails into her palm when she saw Jesse handing Barbra Streisand the playbill from her own run in _Funny Girl_.

Barbra looked down at it and sniffed, "A revival, huh?"

Rachel didn't dare to breathe as her idol flipped through the playbill. Having seen the thing several times, Rachel knew the exact page that her profile was on and she nearly fainted when she saw that Barbra Streisand was lingering on that exact page. Her eyes swept from the playbill to Rachel and she asked, "You played Fanny Brice?"

Rachel nodded.

Barbra smiled wide. "Well, you've got the nose. I approve. Let's hear you sing something."

"S-sing something?" Rachel stammered, looking quickly at Jesse who seemed just as dumbfounded as her. He recovered quickly, though, and looked over at her with a warm smile. She wanted to slap him right there for giving the woman that playbill. This was too much. What if she was off-key or her voice broke? Even worse, what if she performed flawlessly and the stalwart of musical theater was left unimpressed?

Barbra wove her hand toward Rachel and said, "Come on, give me some _People_."

In that moment, Rachel knew this was more serious than any life or death situation she could encounter. This was a moment for her to sing for _the_ Barbra Streisand, to perform for her, to impress her. She knew this moment would never come again, so without another moment of hesitation she opened her mouth and did what the woman asked.

_People_

_People who need people_

_Are the luckiest people in the world_

_We're children_

_Needing other children_

_And yet, letting our grown up pride_

_Hide all the need inside_

_Acting more like children  
Than children_

She looked over at the older woman, who was looking at her with critical aquamarine eyes. It seemed like an eternity before her lips pulled into a slight closed-mouth smirk and she dipped her head down into a nod. "You've got some voice there-" she glanced down at the program, "Rachel Berry."

Rachel nearly squeaked, "Thank you."

"Guess I should sign this now," Barbra quipped, scribbling her name on the page opposite Rachel's profile. Rachel silently handed her the CD that she had clutched in her hand. It was the _One Voice_ recording and Barbra smiled fondly while she recalled, "One of my favorite concerts."

"Your rendition of _Send in the Clowns_ was flawless," Jesse intoned.

"Well, thank you." Barbra scrawled her name on the CD and handed it over to Rachel with a grin as she said, "Good luck with your future, Rachel. A voice like yours, you'll go far."

Rachel felt like she was in a trance as she thanked her idol and allowed Jesse to pull her away from the table. His arm slipped around her waist and she turned into him. "She said I was good."

"Yes, she did." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I would even say you impressed her."

"I impressed Barbra Streisand," Rachel said, testing the words out on her tongue. "_I_ impressed Barbra Streisand." A goofy grin pulled on her lips and she giggled. "That just sounds so _weird_."

"You deserve it."

"I still can't believe that I sang for her," she enthused as they walked out of the store. "I mean, I _sang_ for Barbra Streisand. I'm surprised I got any sound out I was so nervous and-Jesse, what are you doing?" Jesse had stopped walking and she glanced back at him as she quipped, "Don't tell me you've spotted Liza."

"Come over here."

She went over to him and screwed her lips up in confusion as he held out the playbill and a pen. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to sign your playbill," he explained simply. "I know it'll be worth millions once you become as big as Barbra."

"If I do," she corrected.

"No, _when_ you do. You're destined for stardom, Rachel." She grinned as he pushed the playbill further toward her. "Now, would you please sign the playbill?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she signed the playbill, scribbling her name beside her own smiling face. She handed it back to Jesse who tucked it into his messenger bag and then reached for her, pulling her beside him. He kissed her cheek and said, "I can sign some of mine for you when we get home."

She grinned. "Well, Jesse St James, how did you know that was exactly what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you."

"Yeah, you do," she agreed softly. She kneaded her fingers into his side and said, "Thank you for coming here with me, too."

"I was excited to meet her, too."

"Thank you for doing all this stuff with me, though," she continued. "You know, dealing with my crazy."

"Rachel-"

"I know I'm not always the easiest person to handle but you seem to do it with aplomb."

"With aplomb, huh?" he answered with a grin. "Well, it's my pleasure. It took us long enough to get here, Rach. I'll put up with just about anything."

"How charming."

"I love you, Rachel, and that means all of you. Even your crazy."

"Are you admitting that I have some crazy?" Rachel asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he answered, dropping a kiss to her lips. "And it matches _my_ crazy perfectly."

Hand in hand, they made their way back to the apartment.

**A/N: Sigh. I wish Barbra would come to a Borders near me. You can bet your bottom dollar I would skip ALL my classes to stake that first place in line. Hope you enjoyed this! IF YOU READ PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK. The end.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I was going to wait to post this, but due to the response and my inability to keep anything to myself, I felt the need to post this early :) It's a bit different than my other installments but I think you will all still enjoy it!**

New York Calling

One phone call, and Jesse St James was on his way to becoming New York's premiere matinee idol. The role was won. The ticket was bought. All that was left was to tell Rachel.

It was a conversation he did not relish.

He didn't want to tell her because he knew that while she would tell him she was happy for him, there would be a part of her that would never forgive him. She would never forgive him for going ahead and reaching his potential first. It would be Regionals all over again, except this time it really counted. This wasn't some show choir with college riding on its tails. This was their livelihood. Hell, this was there life, period.

He held off until he heard back from the audition. Figured there was no use driving the wedge between them if he wasn't sure it would amount to anything, but when he got the call he knew that he had no choice. He would leave for New York in two weeks and there was no way to keep it from his girlfriend. No doubt she would notice if he just packed up and left. And he didn't want to do that, sneak away with his tail between his knees when he should be bursting with pride.

In fact, he _was _bursting with pride. He had landed himself a starring role in one of Broadway's most anticipated revivals and Rachel was no doubt the person he wanted to share that with. He just hoped he wouldn't be treated with tempered hysterics.

He broke the news to her while she was baking, because he knew that nothing set her into a positive mood like the good, honest labor of creaming butter and sugar. It broke his heart to see her there with her hair piled on top of her head, face screwed up in concentration as she watched the butter and sugar incorporate. Two weeks and they would be hours apart. It was a hard reality to accept, regardless of what he would gain.

"Rach, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said, turning off the Kitchen Aid and looking toward him. There was a bit of the sugar/butter mixture on her tank top and he stepped forward, casually flicking it from her ribcage. "What do you want to talk about?"

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. She sat down and pulled her legs under her, resting her elbow on the armrest and dropping her head into her hand. "You look nervous," she noted.

"I was cast as Sky Masterson in _Guys and Dolls_."

She sat up straighter. "Really? Well, Jesse, that's great! I didn't know Chicago was doing that."

He didn't wait a beat and told her, "It's in New York."

She didn't speak for a moment, doing the thing where she looked at him but her eyes didn't focus. He reached toward her but she recoiled from his touch. She stammered, "You-you booked a show in New York?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even know that you had auditioned."

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew I had the part." He watched her carefully before adding, "Figured there was no reason to get you upset before that."

"Get me upset," she repeated. "Jesse, I'm your girlfriend. I think I have the right to know if and when you plan to go to New York."

"I wasn't sure if I _was_ going-"

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

She scrambled from the couch so quickly that he didn't stand a chance at stopping her. She strode into the room like some crazed force of nature, turning back toward him harshly as she hissed, "Two weeks? Are you kidding me?"

"Rachel-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Jesse sensed something behind her hysterics, the thing that he had feared, and he joined her in standing as he shot back, "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react like this."

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You can't stand the fact that I am breaking into New York before you. I thought you'd be at least marginally happy for me but all you can talk about is why I didn't tell you sooner!"

"How do you _expect_ me to react?" he spat. "And don't you dare go on about how I'm not happy for you. Of course, I am! But can you blame me for being a little disappointed?"

He shook his head in frustration, looking away from her. "You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not," she answered hotly. "Jesse, this was supposed to be us!" She waved her hand frantically between them. "_We_ were supposed to go to New York! We were going to take on the stage together!"

"Things don't work out that nicely, Rachel. Look, I got the chance to go to New York and I will be damned if I give it up to cater to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to have to deal with _this _for longer than I had to." He grabbed his coat from the kitchen table and irritably pulled it on. His arm got stuck at the arm hole and he swore audibly as he ripped the limb through. As he turned to leave, Rachel demanded, "Come back here! You can't just leave in the middle of a conversation, Jesse!"

"Yeah, I can," he shot back. "I'm going for a drive."

He grabbed the keys and stormed out. Standing in the kitchen, Rachel shouted after him, "Fine, but don't bother coming back!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel laid in bed, silently waiting for the door to open. She hadn't meant it. She said things she didn't mean when she was upset and Jesse had to know that. She wouldn't throw him out, especially not when there was so little time left.

She thought back on the argument, inwardly berating herself for letting her drive ruin the one good thing in her life, yet again. She was happy for Jesse, she honestly was, but there was that bit of her that resented him for leaving without her. She had always envisioned them taking New York together and she realized then that the thought of Jesse tackling those stages alone terrified her.

What if he found someone better than her? Chicago had its fill of talent but New York was on an entirely different level. She was terrified that he would go to New York and realize that the girl he left behind was just a girl with a decent voice and big dreams.

She shouldn't have taken it out on him, though. She knew Jesse wanted New York as much as she did and it had been selfish of her to not recognize this. She loved him and because of this she should have been happy for him realizing his dream. She shouldn't have fought with him. And she definitely shouldn't have fake thrown him out.

_Click._

The door opened and she didn't dare move as she heard someone move about the room. The room was pitch black but she knew it was him. From their time together she had grown to recognize his sounds and movements. He walked a certain way, the floor barely breathing beneath his feet.

He slid into the bed beside her, and she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had held. He didn't touch her and regret coiled in her stomach. She didn't know what to do. It had always been easy with him and as she laid beside him, her arm inches from his, she couldn't get over just how difficult their life had become.

"Rachel," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out.

"I need you to be on my side. I understand that this isn't easy for you but I can't constantly worry how my ambition will clash with yours."

"I know," she answered. "I'm just afraid that I won't catch up with you now. You're on your way to the top and I'm still here."

She felt the bed shift beside her and in the dark she sensed him turn on his side facing her and his hand laid gently on her side. She was glad it was so dark, her tears hidden.

"I know with completely certainty, Rachel, that you will join me there. I have never doubted that and I never will."

"But in the time being-"

"In the time being we will be a normal couple and deal with the utter shit of a long distance relationship."

"Do we still have a relationship?"

"Rachel," he sighed, dropping his head to hers and kissing her.

"But I threw you out."

"During one of your bouts of hysteria," he added. "I know better than to actually take it seriously."

"God, why are you with me?" Rachel mumbled, turning her head away from him. "Do you hear yourself? My bouts of hysteria? I sound like a little kid."

His hand followed the curve of her waist and he murmured, "You are most definitely not a little kid." He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, darting his tongue out to taste her skin.

"You're going to be wonderful in New York," she said, closing her eyes as he reached down and brushed at the hem of her panties.

"And you'll come to my opening night," he mumbled against her skin. He shifted his weight above her and she moved her hands up his back. "Then I can show off my girlfriend and tell everyone how she is the next big thing."

"You're too good to me," she murmured, gazing up at him. He was still above her as he answered, "Well, I'm making up for lost time."

Her hands travelled down to his bottom and she pulled him toward her, exhaling audibly as she felt him slip inside of her. He moved slowly, his face buried in her neck.

Two weeks.

Fear gripped her again and she held onto him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, and he sensed her desperation. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately before saying, "I'm still here. I'm here."

He gathered her into his arms afterwards, his hand resting protectively on the curve of her thigh. She kissed his chest lightly and mused, "New York isn't too far."

"Not at all."

"We'll get past this."

He knew she was saying it more for her own sake than his but he answered, nonetheless. "Yes, we will."

**A/N: I'm thinking next chapter will be opening night. It will definitely have to do with Rachel and Jesse dealing with his being in New York. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK IF YOU ARE READING THIS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter deals with opening night and a bit of the long distance relationship between Rachel and Jesse. I hope you enjoy it!**

Opening Night

Every Thursday night, at eight o'clock they spoke on the phone. Throughout the week they would text, of course, and call each other to share a few stolen minutes of conversation, but the bulk of their contact was on Thursday night, the two of them often talking far into the night. Their record was four hours, but neither felt it was enough.

Jesse always called her and she waited impatiently in her bedroom, staring at her phone. It was 7:59, and Jesse was never late so she knew the phone would ring soon. It was only a matter of time, a matter of seconds. Her phone rang and she grabbed it immediately, pressing the call button.

"Half a ring," she heard him say. "That's a new record."

"It's so nice to hear your voice," she said, settling against the backboard on her bed.

"We talked yesterday," he reminded her. "Remember? I told you how all our Hot Box girls fell and a few of them were definitely not wearing their spankies."

"Yes, yes," she said dismissingly. "But this is better. You're all mine now."

He chuckled. "Yes, Rachel, I am."

"So, tell me all about the show. How is it going? Did your Adelaide finally stop with that terrible character voice? I appreciated the video, by the way." Jesse had sent her a video from his iPhone of the production's Adelaide butchering her lines. They had spent much of last Thursday's phone call making fun of it.

"The director sat her down," Jesse said. "So, slowly but surely it is getting better."

"It should, you open in two weeks."

"Two weeks until I see you," he said, the smile evident in his voice. "You cleared your schedule, right?"

"Yes," she told him. "Luckily there is enough time before my show's opening, so the director was not too broken up. He wasn't happy, but I really don't care. I can't wait to see you." She paused and then casually added, "So, I was reading up on your Sarah."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jesse asked in bemusement. "What did you find?"

"She has a penchant for hooking up with her leading men."

"You worried?"

"Of course not," she answered.

"Because you have nothing to worry about," he reminded her. "By the way, how is Finn doing?"

She saw what he was doing and chuckled. "Well played, St James. And he is good."

Finn had been in town earlier in the week for business and had called Rachel, asking her to go for coffee. She had told Jesse during one of their quick phone calls, telling him that she had to get back to rehearsal before he could grill her. Jesse was by far the less jealous one, but he knew that Rachel had loved Finn all those years back, and he was the one person who actually caused Jesse minor distress.

"Did he try to win you back?" he asked lightly.

"As always," she teased. "Right before he told me he was engaged."

"Finn's engaged?"

She shared the sentiment in his voice. It was strange that their friends were beginning to get married. It made it official. They had all grown up. "Yes, Finn is indeed getting married."

"To who?"

"Someone at work. Anyway, he was very excited to tell me. I'm happy for him."

"I know that tone," Jesse said. "You have marriage on the brain now, don't you?"

"Oh shut up," she chided lightly.

"Look, how about we get ourselves in the same city before we consider that step?"

She felt a chill run through her and she asked, "Does this mean you are considering the consideration?"

A pause. "Yeah, I guess it does."

She didn't say anything, glad for once that he couldn't see her because she had the stupidest grin on her face and was pretty sure she was shaking with excitement.

"Don't start planning your destination wedding or anything," he warned lightly.

"I won't," she said quickly. "But I like that you are considering the consideration."

He chuckled. "So, anyway, how was your audition?"

Earlier in the week she had not only shared coffee with Finn, but auditioned for her first New York show, as well. "It went really well. Thank you for setting it up."

"All I did was tell Howard that I knew of someone who would be good for the part," Jesse said. "And when I mentioned your name, he already knew who you were. You've made a name for yourself, babe."

"I hope it works out. I miss living with you."

"Miss my cooking?"

"Among other things," she said lasciviously.

"Might I remind you there are other ways to satisfy those _other things_, Ms. Berry."

"We are not horny college students, Jesse," she scoffed. "Therefore, we will not have skype sex."

"You're so picky," he teased.

"Hey, this will just make it that much sweeter when we finally do get to be alone together."

"In two weeks."

She grinned, "Yes, in two weeks."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Like a good friend, Wendy drove Rachel to the airport. She stood with her friend before security and gave her a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You enjoy yourself now and tell that boy of yours hello from me."

"I will," Rachel promised.

"Oh, and one more thing," Wendy said, patting Rachel on the back. "Be safe, and promise me that you will only come back with a food baby."

Rachel laughed. "I promise! I need to go now, though."

"Ugh, fine." Wendy dropped her arms and added, "Try to leave the bedroom for a bit, too. Lots to see in New York!"

"Bye," Rachel said firmly, but her lips still pulled into a grin.

"You look so damn happy," Wendy said, pushing her friend forward. "Go get your happy place, girl!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

She spotted him immediately. He was standing over by a row of chairs, looking down at his iPhone before sensing the crowd and looking up. It took him a bit longer to find her but when their eyes met his lips pulled into a grin and he moved toward her. She didn't realize she was running until she collided into him and he fell back a few steps, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her soundly, lifting her up off her feet. It had been too long since her mouth moved against his, but it surely made up for lost time. He tongue glided along hers, and she kneaded her fingers through his curls, bringing his mouth harder down on hers.

He pulled away first, his forehead resting against hers. "We're making a scene."

"That's what we do," she answered with a grin, taking one more kiss before pulling away from his embrace and firmly taking his hand. "Alright, scene end."

He chuckled. "I still can't believe you're here." He kissed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "How was your flight?"

"Too long. I had a woman to my right who snored and a man to my left who stared at my legs for three hours straight."

"You do have nice legs," Jesse remedied with a grin.

"Oh shut up, you try having a mouth breather stare at your legs for that long. It's disturbing."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he placated, slipping an arm around her waist. "I promise to not stare at your legs at all today."

"No, you better," she shot back. "And besides, you're not a mouth breather so it's all right."

He looked down at her, breathing obviously through his mouth, and she slapped his stomach. "Stop it."

"So, I made sure we had the apartment to ourselves before the show tonight."

"Oh really?" she asked slowly, feeling a thrill run through her. "Any plans in mind?"

"A few," he tossed off, rubbing her side. He dipped his lips to her ear and murmured, "Okay, maybe more than a few."

"How far is your apartment from here?"

"Ten minutes."

She raised one eyebrow and replied, "Well, lead the way, St James."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They were in the bedroom, their bodies just a mess of limbs as they fell onto the bed. He ran his hand down her side quickly, following the curve of her bottom and then tugging at her panties. She helped him, laying back and breathing heavily as he moved from her in order to unzip his pants and pull them down. He knew they were taking things fast. He had envisioned an entire seduction when she arrived but the moment her small, hot hands touched him he knew slow was not an option.

At least not for the first time.

When he leaned toward her again, they were interrupted by the lilting tones of Marni Nixon. He hesitated for a moment, but then leaned forward and murmured, "You can get that later."

She nodded but then her lips set into a frown. "I..I think I should answer it."

"Rachel-"

"What if it's the director?" she said, already scrambling out from under him. He sighed heavily, turning and sitting on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "You're right. Answer it."

She was a step ahead of him and was already speaking into the phone, looking at his blank wall expectantly. He watched her expression, feeling his stomach twist as the expectancy turned to disappointment. She said a few words, and he recognized her stage voice.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Yes, I will." She nodded repeatedly and he pulled his pants back up, moving over to her when he noticed her lower lip tremble slightly. "Yes, yes, you too. Good bye."

He touched her elbow gently and her arm dropped. She shook her head, turning away from him as she tossed her phone on the bed.

"There are other shows," he told her. "And yours is out there."

"I know," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I don't know why I'm getting so upset."

"Come here," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, feeling the now all-too-familiar pang of guilt at his own success. He knew how it felt to want something so badly that it hurt. He understood the exhilarating highs and the crushing lows. And rejection was never easy.

"It's only your first New York audition," he murmured, rubbing her back. "And there will be many, many more."

"Because I will keep not getting call backs," she murmured bitterly. Almost immediately after she said, "No, that is negative. And I will not be negative. I deserve to be down here."

"Yes, you do." He looked down at her, and took a hold of her chin. He dropped his lips to hers briefly and mumbled against them, "You are a powerhouse of talent, Rachel. This just wasn't the right show for you, okay?"

She looked up at him, feeling tears prick at her eyes not because of that damn phone call, but because he was looking down at her with such sincerity, such adoration. She fought back a sob, feeling silly for crying over such a thing. His eyebrows furrowed in worry and he moved his hand to her cheek. "Come on Rach, please don't cry."

"I'm not," she blubbered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh, really?"

"Okay, I am," she relented. "But they are happy tears."

"Happy tears?"

She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him fully. When she pulled away she was smiling softly and told him, "I just can't believe that I am lucky enough to have found someone like you. This is your big weekend and you're standing here comforting me over some unimportant audition."

"But it _is_ important," he pressed. "It was important to you, so it's important to me."

Rachel smiled softly up at him and murmured, "Jesse St James, you really are a remarkable person."

He chuckled. "Thank you."

"Now, I think it is about time that we make use of that bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked, but his hand already found its way to her waist. "We don't have to if-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Rachel knew that Jesse needed time alone before shows, so she took the time to explore New York, settling into a local café that Jesse had told her many performers stole away to when they weren't working.

She sat at one of the back tables, likening herself as a regular. To her credit, no one really looked at her. It was as if she was invisible, but she imagined that was how the regulars liked it. They were constantly gawked at, it was probably nice to go to a place where everyone knew your name but didn't give a damn.

A group of girls took the table next to her and she could tell from one look that they were decidedly _not_ regulars. They giggled and preened, looking around with eyes as wide as saucers. One had blonde hair pulled into a tight bun to show off a rather oddly shaped head. Her friend's face was framed by a frizzy halo of brown hair.

"I hear this is where all the actors go," the blonde trilled, leaning conspiringly toward her friend. "Think we'll see _him_?"

"I don't know," her friend sighed, a dreamy look taking over her squished features. "Imagine being face to face with Jesse St. James."

Rachel nearly choked on her tea.

"It would be wonderful," the blonde agreed in the same dreamy tone. "Imagine him _smiling_ at us."

Both were silent for a moment as they envisioned this new development in their daydreaming. The blonde broke out of the stupor first and asked, "We're doing the stage door thing tonight, right?"

"Of course! I heard he loves to meet his fans."

"Good," the blonde enthused. "You know, I think I'm going to slip him my phone number."

Rachel would have shot the girl a look if she hadn't had such an oddly shaped head. Jesse wouldn't touch her with a five foot pole.

"No!" her friend gasped. "Don't you know he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, in Chicago," the blonde snipped. "Can't believe he's dating someone who isn't good enough for Broadway. Can you say, slumming it?"

The girls erupted into giggles as Rachel turned about eighteen shades of purple beside them. The only thing that kept her from reaching over and slapping the two of them was the steadfast knowledge that Jesse was hers. What they had done in his room (several times, might she add) only hours ago proved that. "You're so bad," the brunette giggled, leaning forward in her seat. "Think I should do it too?"

"Why not? No harm, right?" the blonde mused. "Except to that community talent girlfriend of his."

Rachel was one breath away from grabbing both girls by the hair and yanking until she drew blood, but her phone buzzed and her plans were thwarted. She scowled, looking down at her phone. At the sight of Jesse's name she felt a smug satisfaction and took a deep breath before flipping it open.

_Need to see you._

She gathered her things immediately and left, but not before shooting the two girls an obvious glare. As she strode past them she heard the blonde mutter, "What's her problem?"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

It occurred to Rachel on the way back to the apartment that Jesse's terse message was a bit strange, and her mind went into overdrive as she made her way back. She was nearly tittering with nerves when she finally got back and found Jesse waiting for her outside. She saw that he had his bag with him and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Jesse?"

He went over to her and took her hand in his, holding it tightly. She noticed immediately that he was trembling and she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I needed you here with me," he explained quickly, tilting his head to the side a bit to tell her that they were going to walk. They went down the street and he continued, "I needed you here because I'm-well-I'm nervous. I'm never nervous for shows but right now I feel like there are bugs crawling under my skin. I.."

"Sshh," she said gently, slipping her arm around his torso. "It's okay. You know what this is?"

"What?"

He looked down at her, clearly awaiting some brilliant answer, and she laughed. "This, Jesse, is how everyone else feels before a show. Welcome."

"This is terrible," he breathed out.

She shook her head. "No, this is normal. And it will pass, too. I know you will go out there and just amaze everyone."

"This is a big deal," he murmured, looking down at her as they waited at a traffic light. "This is the real deal, Rachel. If I don't deliver, well, if I don't it's over."

"Who's the drama queen, now?" she teased gently. "You are Jesse St James, therefore all of this worry is completely unnecessary. You're going to be fantastic. I just know it."

"You do?"

She nodded. "I have no doubt in my mind."

He took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly. A few more and his heartbeat was near normal and the color had returned to his cheeks. He glanced down at her and said, "I'm sorry for dragging you over here."

"I want to be here," she said. "I like being your support system."

"Were you at that café I told you about before?"

She nodded. "Yup, two girls beside me were plotting their pursuit of you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"They are going to slip you their phone numbers, because they believe you are deserving of more than a community talent girl from Chicago."

"They really said that?"

"I was putting it nicely," Rachel said.

"You know that's not true, Rach. You are at least Off-Broadway talent."

She grinned. "Yeah, I didn't take them too seriously. Besides, what do they know about talent? They walked right past Sutton Foster on their way in and didn't even look at her."

Jesse gasped. "Travesty."

"Exactly, so I feel I am relatively safe."

The theater was in front of them then and Jesse affectionately touched her cheek, dropping his lips to hers quickly. "Thank you for listening to my hysterics."

"This is nothing compared to the hysteria you've had to put up with from me," she reminded him. "And I love you for sticking with me through all of that."

"Don't mention it," he answered with a grin. He took one more kiss and then said, "Better head in. Don't want to be late for my first call."

"That would be irresponsible," she agreed with a curt nod. "I'll be in the audience telling everyone who will listen that the amazing Sky Masterson is my boyfriend."

He laughed. "It means a lot to me that you're here, Rach."

"Oh stop," she chided. His words still gave her a thrill, though. One year together and he could still send a chill all the way to her toes with a few simple words. "Good luck, babe."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

She was nearly bursting with pride after the show, her ears ringing with all the talk about that charming new male lead. Based off what she had heard, Jesse's Broadway premiere was a rousing success. She could have told him that without hearing it but she knew it would mean more for him to hear it from others. He had this idea that she was biased in her opinion for him.

Why in the world would he think that?

She met him backstage, unable to keep from crying out as she launched herself into his arms. He held her tightly, and she showered his face with kisses as she murmured, "You were marvelous!"

"It felt good," he answered breathlessly. "It felt right."

"I love you," she said fervently, pressing a kiss to his lips. "And you are simply brilliant!"

She stepped to the side as the cast swept upon him, allowing herself to blend into the sidelines. This was him moment, after all, and he deserved all the accolades. The men clapped him on the shoulder while the women generally pulled him into friendly embraces. It was nice to see him with his cast and to see just how close they were.

"You might want to skip out on the stage door," one advised. "They're gonna be like rabid dogs with you, kid."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world," Jesse said. "I was them not too long ago."

He reached out toward Rachel and she gladly slipped her hand into his. They walked toward the stage door and he asked, "Really think it will be as bad as he made it sound?"

She squeezed his hand. "I think you can handle it."

They stopped just short of the door and he looked down at her, "You ready?"

"Are you? It is _you_ that they are here for, remember?"

He grinned. "Let's go meet them."

He pushed the door open and they were met with mass pandemonium. Dozens of preening girls were there and the sight of Jesse St James was like blood in the water. She stood beside him as he signed playbills and stepped to the side when pictures were taken. She spotted the two girls from the café as they pushed their way to the front.

"Jesse!" the blonde cried out, nearly knocking over a short redhead who was in her way. "Oh Jesse! You were amazing!"

Jesse looked over at the girl and smiled, nodding his thanks. "That's very nice of you."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing." He took her playbill and Rachel watched the girl's eyes, the way she studied every feature on his face . She couldn't really blame the girl because she had done the same thing herself for quite a long time. But then she saw the girl take back the playbill and obviously press something into Jesse's palm. She stepped closer then and slid her arm around his torso. He turned his head to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh," the blonde from the café murmured, not doubt recognizing Rachel. In a last ditch attempt the blonde asked, "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Jesse said, looking toward Rachel and sharing a small grin with her. "Yeah, she is."

"How cute," the blonde said after a moment, her voice clearly not reading the same sentiment of her words.

Rachel couldn't help but feel smug as the girl's friend handed over her playbill and they somewhat grudgingly blended back into the crowd to allow others to meet Jesse. She was surprised when she heard someone say, "Rachel Berry!"

She looked to where the voice had come from and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when a girl smiled over at her and said, "You and Jesse St James, it seems like too much!"

"Excuse me?"

"I loved you in _Funny Girl_," the girl gushed. "You were so funny! Really, that show is my all time favorite!"

Rachel blushed. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Can I have your autograph?"

Rachel had to laugh at the fact that the girl was asking for hers and not Jesse's. As she signed the playbill, Jesse scribbling his own name on several beside her, she saw how close she was to the life she had dreamt of. Standing outside of a real Broadway theater, no longer on the fan side, she felt sure in that moment that she would find her ideal Broadway show. And she would join Jesse on that stage.

It was only a matter of time.

**A/N: Please leave feedback! Your thoughts mean a lot to me!**

** Also..I want to include a song in the next chapter. So, if you have a song that you think is JR material, please tell me it in your review! All types are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this is very different from the other chapters. I got the idea and all these lines kept passing through my mind, so I had to write them down. Figured I would share them with you. It is short-but hopefully you enjoy it!**

The Little Things

The distance was hard, but they made it work. Weekly phone calls, and a slew of texts and emails, they did their best to stay connected despite the miles and hours between them. Still, there were things she missed. After all, phone calls and fuzzy Skype dates could only go so far.

She missed him in bed beside her, even his hogging of the blanket and inescapable snoring. She remembered how she would nudge him in the side, telling him to turn over. He would usually grumble some incoherent sentence and then flip to his other side, his breathing settling for a moment until a new chorus left his mouth.

She missed their mornings together, him brewing the coffee while she prepared oatmeal. She had always thought it so _domestic_ of them, the perfect Mr. and Mrs. Smith as they prepared their All-American breakfast. They even shared the newspaper, him passing her the Arts and Entertainment section first as he scanned the front page.

She missed his stories and the theatrical gestures that occasionally would mean his hand crashing into a lamp shade or various glasses. They had a whole garbage filled with Jesse St James-story-casualties.

She missed his laugh, the way he used his whole face. His head would be thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth pulled open. She loved telling him stories because he made her feel endlessly entertaining. Sometimes she wondered if he did it for effect. Most times she decided it didn't matter.

She missed his excessive vocal exercises that sounded like a cross between barking and coughing, yet his voice soared afterwards. She had asked him where he learned them and he told her it was at UCLA. She was immediately relieved that she chose Julliard.

She missed his man crush on Gene Kelly and the roll of his eyes as she teased him that Kelly was the only person she ever feared him leaving her for.

"You have nothing to worry about," he had told her.

"Because of your undying love for me?"

"No, because Gene Kelly is dead."

"How comforting," she had replied.

She missed their movie nights, and how nine times out of ten it ended up being a musical. They had cried together over _Rent_, scoffed together over _Burlesque_.

She missed the curve of his shoulders and the feel of his hands. The way he could make her feel as if the whole world was being revealed to her with one touch. He _was_ like a prayer. Sacred. Personal. Hers.

She missed how he never ate the crust from a sandwich, and how he slurped his soup. His love for cherry tomatoes and aversion to pickles.

"Why would I want to eat small cucumbers?" he had sniffed.

He also had an aversion to cucumbers.

All the little things that made him who he was, that was what she missed.-the little things that a passerby would overlook, but to her meant everything. It was his smile, his laugh, his kiss. It was his smell, his eyes, his touch. She missed anything, everything that was associated with him and what they had.

Mostly though, she just missed him.

**A/N: What did you think? If you like, I could do a Jesse POV like this. I probably am going to do a normal (read: longer) chapter next, but I could do it afterwards. Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I heard the song on my iPod this morning and thought-this would be perfect for a small Rachel/Jesse tiff. I have alluded to Jesse dealing with Rachel's "crazy" but wanted to write an actual scene of it. And I wanted to add a song. So..here you go! Hope you enjoy it :D**

Take Me or Leave Me

Rachel was visiting Jesse in New York, sitting with him at a local karaoke café that he frequented often with his cast mates. She was already feeling a pinch of irritation, having to previously watch someone blatantly hit on Jesse while they were on the train. He had given Rachel the remaining seat and stood beside her near the doors. A pretty blonde had gotten on at the next stop and proceeded to strike up a conversation with him. Rachel knew he was only being kind by holding his end of the exchange, but she still felt somewhat miffed as he did not so much as mention her. It had been her who nudged him in the leg and smiled pointedly at the blonde.

Then, at the karaoke café the waitress had the gall to flirt with her boyfriend in front of her. The general miffing led to full out irritation and she stewed at the table, sullenly taking a long drag of her coffee.

"Don't be upset," Jesse told her, leaning forward. "You know that I'm yours."

"I don't like it," she huffed. "If they do this when I am here, I don't even want to imagine what it is like when I'm not."

"Then don't," he said simply.

She looked up at him, her eyes widening as she mumbled, "That was not what I wanted to hear, Jesse."

"Well, what did you want to hear? Did you want me to lie to you?"

"No," she shot back stubbornly. "Humor me, maybe, but not lie."

"Women flirt with me. It happens. I'm sure men flirt with you, too."

"Never," she gasped, shaking her head.

"Now, that is hard to believe."

"Well believe it," she said levelly. "Men may talk to me and _attempt_ to flirt, but I never let it get that far."

"Oh, and I do?"

"You certainly don't do anything to stop them," she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am not," she huffed. "You are the ridiculous one, letting these women fawn over you while your girlfriend is right next to you."

He stared at her for a moment, studying her face, and said, "You are actually mad."

"Yes," she said crisply. "I am."

"This is unbelievable. You're mad at me for something that is entirely out of my control."

"Oh no," Rachel said, leaning forward. "It is completely in your control. You can shun their advances. You can pointedly tell them that you have a girlfriend and are very much in love with her."

"Oh, and when is an appropriate moment for this admission? Should I use that instead of hello?"

"Don't mock me," she hissed, feeling her cheeks redden. "Do _not_ mock me, Jesse St James."

He sensed some commotion from the front of the café and saw that it was his turn up at the microphone. He glanced at her and she said, "Go on! Pretend I'm not here. Not like it's very different from how you usually act."

He shook his head slightly at her hysterics and rose from the table, an idea forming in his mind as he walked over to the microphone. He mumbled something to the man working the music, and then turned to face the audience. Rachel was not looking at him at first, staring stubbornly at the table, but her eyes snapped to his when she recognized the song. He could see the confusion on her face, gradually turning to disbelief, as she understood what he was doing. He smiled slightly before launching into the song.

_Every single day I walk down the street_

_I hear people say "baby", so sweet_

_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls I can't help it baby_

_But be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember, that you're my baby_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

She was openly glaring at him, her mouth pulled into a tight frown, but he could see her foot keeping time beneath the table. He had her.

_A tiger in a cage can never see the sun_

_This guy needs his stage, baby let's have fun_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight, too, now baby_

He arched an eyebrow at her, daring her to contradict. For the record, she did not.

_So be kind, and don't waste my time_

_Saying, oh honey bear_

_Are you still my, my baby_

He walked over to her with the microphone as he went through the chorus and he could see her cheeks stain red. She looked around anxiously, feeling discomfort at the direct attention. Him singing to her from the microphone stand was one thing, but this parading himself in front of her was something else. As he sang the ending line of the chorus a woman from the back yelled out, "I'll take you!"

Rachel's head turned back toward the voice and when she looked back at Jesse her eyes were lit with fire.

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your guy hot?_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

_Cuz every night, who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

_Kiss pookie_

He leaned forward, his face a breath from hers, and she snatched the microphone from his hand as she stood. Her eyes were smoldering again and her voice was pure heat as she began to sing.

_It won't work_

_I look before I leap_

_I love margin and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep baby, what's my sin?_

_Never quit, I follow through_

_I hate mess, but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby_

She pushed him back toward the microphone stand, her eyes flashing. He noticed that she moved almost catlike as she stalked toward him. Her hips swayed side to side, and he licked his lips. It was one of the hottest things he'd encountered and he decided right then and there that he had made a wonderful, wonderful song choice.

_So be kind, cuz this girl satisfies_

_You got a prize, so don't compromise_

_You are one lucky baby_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

She almost smiled as they began to sing together. There was always the rush of a live performance, and something so impromptu was a rare turn for her. Their voices blended and she found her irritation predictably flagging. He knew this would happen, and she knew that he knew this, making it all the more irritating. Yet, singing with him she couldn't be angry. Not a bit.

The song ended with her pressed against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she gazed up at him. He was smiling down at her, looking so damn cute that she wanted to slap him.

She was unnerved at how easily he had manipulated her, but that dimple she loved so much was pressed into his cheek, and his eyes were sparkling. Still, she held her ground.

"I'm still mad at you," she said stoically.

He chuckled slightly and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Of course you are."

**A/N: Cute and fluffy :) Did you guys like it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the Jesse POV. It is short, like Rachel's, but I think you will all like it. Basically-it is a big ol' fluff ball. Enjoy :)**

Getting By

Fame was a full time job. This Jesse St James discovered upon the immediate success of his Broadway premiere, and in the weeks that followed it was a maelstrom of stagedoors and interviews. Despite the inconvenience, he enjoyed himself. This was what he had dreamt of while boxed in Lima, Ohio. This was what he prayed for, wished for, nearly lost _everything_ for.

That _everything_, the postscript on his happiness with ruby red lips and devious hands, was the only regret that he took with his success. It became the new thing he prayed for, wished for.

Sometimes he wondered how he managed to get by without her.

Without her early mornings and compulsive baking.

Without her jokes that most times only made sense to her, but he laughed anyway.

Without her childlike delight at the simplest things, her hands clapping together at her chest as she practically tittered with excitement. He distinctly remembered this happening when Barbra Streisand was on _Oprah._

"Do you see her?" Rachel breathed out, planting her elbows on her knees and dropping her chin into her hands. "Do you _see _her?"

Without her constant humming as she washed dishes or folded clothes.

Her high school penchant for animal sweaters and penny loafers. And knee highs. He missed the knee highs.

Her utter fascination with Meryl Streep.

Her crying at reruns of _Grey's Anatomy_.

Her inability to keep a secret and the inane chatter that surfaced when she tried.

Her hand on his knee as they rode the bus, thoughtless yet so meaningful.

Her body curved against his as she slept, her fingers gently grasping his shirt. Her lips murmuring his name as she shifted against him, eyes never opening.

He really didn't know how he managed without all of this because it was as much a part of him as it was of her. She was a part of him and he felt her absence more than he would readily admit. He played the role of settled New Yorker well. When people asked how he was faring with the distance, he told them it was manageable. He barely blinked.

He wouldn't have to pretend anymore, though.

Soon, he wouldn't have to manage, because she had called him that morning with the good news.

Her first Broadway booking.

In a matter of days he would pick her up from the airport and finally turn his house into a home. She would claim her part of the closet and clutter his bathroom with all her makeup and toiletries. He would be woken up again by her early rising and then promptly fall back asleep. Again, he would be force fed all of her baking experiments, telling her that they are all delicious-even the ones he secretly spit into his napkin. He would ride on the bus with her into the city, her hand on his knee.

And he would have nothing left to pray or wish for.

**A/N: Yay for plot development! Did you all like this? Amused by any of her oddities? See any of them in yourself? Because I definitely took a few from myself, lol. Please leave feedback :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, this is partially inspired by the "Not While I'm Around" performance by Jon/Lea. And I know that Joe's Pub is not in New York (it's not, right?) but I used it anyway. Hope you don't mind too much. Enjoy!**

Venue

He picked her up from the airport and the following weeks became a blur of rehearsals and redecorating. Memorize this scene and that scene. Choose from this paint swatch and that paint swatch. It was tedious but he had to admit it was exciting. They were making a life together, choosing color schemes and end tables. The decorating had gone relatively smoothly until they went to choose a new coffee table and she staunchly opposed his choice. They bickered until he agreed to let her display her collection of playbills in the sitting room.

Together they had become a unit, yet they still operated separately. Their shows gave them a purpose beyond each other and Jesse knew it was the one thing that kept them from getting at each other's throats. It had been the same in Chicago.

They were the perfect compliments because they basked in each other's glow during the day and then reveled in their own at night. Both knew their job was a miracle and probably the driving force that kept them together. Strong personalities-that is what people called them. People said it was a wonder their passion and fire didn't consume them. They didn't know how carefully the two had to tread to elude that fate.

Still, a tour de force couple was warranted to push their clout a bit from time to time. Typically, the two of them kept their work lives separate. They rarely spoke of each other in interviews, neglected to take pictures at premieres. Yet, they had planned the most gratuitous public display of their affections. With a few phone calls and a whole lot of charm, they had booked themselves a Friday night venue at the infamous Joe's Pub.

In their apartment, Rachel was gazing at herself in the mirror, tugging at the bottom of her dress. It was a soft yellow, a stark contrast to her ebony hair. The length was what bothered her. It hit mid-thigh, which fit her petite frame, but she was beginning to worry that she was going to be giving the audience too much of a view.

"You look beautiful," Jesse said from behind Rachel, sliding his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck and murmured, "You smell nice, too."

"Well, thank you," she replied, covering his arms with her own. "Now, I need you to answer objectively. Is my dress too short?"

He raised an eyebrow and answered, "Objectively? Not a bit. Subjectively? I think it should be even shorter."

"Perv," she teased, giving his arm a quick squeeze before turning in his arms and chirping, "Alright, let's see you!"

"Ta-da," he murmured, pulling his suit coat down authoritatively. "Does this pass your inspection?"

"Since I picked it out, yes," Rachel said with a curt nod. "You should wear beige more often, by the way. You look good in it."

"Oh, do you want to go and pick out the rest of my wardrobe, too?"

She grinned. "No pouting, Jesse. If I didn't pick out your outfit, you know you would have just worn another of your monochromatic outfits. None of which would have matched my outfit, might I add."

"My other suits are black," he spelled out. "Black, Rachel."

"So?" She moved away from him to find her phone. The bed was filled with clothes and she tossed a shirt to the side as she fruitlessly searched.

"Black matches everything," Jesse continued. "Therefore, my suit would have been fine."

"You look better in tan," she said, throwing a pair of pants to the side. Hands on her hips, she turned to him and asked, "Have you seen my phone?"

"No."

"Where the hell is it?" she grumbled.

He joined her search. "And I look good in black."

"Fine, you look good in black," she said without sincerity, clearly feeding him a line. "Now, how about we just focus on my phone? We're going to be late."

"Did you check your purse?"

"Of course I checked my purse," she said, methodically taking each piece of clothing off of the bed. "It's the first place I looked."

He went over to her purse anyway, and took a peek inside. He moved a few things and saw her iPhone pressed to the side, barely visible beside a rather large make-up bag. Casually he asked, "You sure you looked?"

"Jesse," she snapped, her tone a warning. "Of course I looked."

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough."

"Jesse-" she snapped her mouth shut when she saw the iPhone in his hand. She narrowed her eyes. "You had it this whole time, didn't you?"

"No, it was in your bag this whole time," he corrected. "You ready to go?"

She snatched the phone from him and stuffed it in her purse. While she pulled her coat on her arm got caught and she struggled for a moment until Jesse pulled on the coat, easing it up over her shoulder. She looked back at him and mumbled, "Thank you."

He took her tepid gratitude and said, "You still think I had your phone, don't you?"

"Maybe."

He laughed, dropping his mouth to hers quickly. "Do you really think I would upset you this close to a performance?"

Her face faltered; he had a point.

"Okay, maybe not," she remedied.

"You ready to leave or do you want to debate whether or not I took your phone a bit longer?"

She smiled sheepishly, shaking her head. "No, we can go."

He chuckled, grabbing her hand and threading his fingers through hers. "You and your drama."

* * *

Rachel had once told Noah Puckerman that she needed applause to live. She had been young then, barely sixteen. And she had failed to see that applause was not enough. Applause was nothing without connection. She hadn't realized the number of hollow performances she had done until she met Jesse. When she met him, it was as if she was seeing color for the first time after a life and white, grey, and black. He taught her what it meant to really feel, what it meant to lose control and reap the greatest benefits.

Together, they sat in front of the crowded room. He was holding his microphone casually, while her own fingers grasped hers tightly. She was nervous, the needling emotion making her fingers tremble slightly. She envied his calm, his ability to block out everything around him. Everything but her, that is. He glanced over at her and smiled softly.

"Everyone, give Jesse St James and Rachel Berry a warm welcome!" the host roared, the room erupting into applause.

"How's everyone doing?" Jesse asked casually, laughing when the room broke into another round of applause. "Well, I'll take that as good. We want to start by saying thank you for coming out tonight. With any luck, you'll be marginally entertained. So, I guess we'll start things off with a little Lionel Richie."

Rachel smiled. They had thought a nice way to start off the gig would be with the song that started it all. The opening notes of _Hello_ began and she was transported back to that music store, back to the wonder she had felt at first seeing him, the thrill of hearing her voice meld with his.

All throughout the song Jesse was giving her these looks that made her tingle all the way to her little toe and she began to feel her nerves return as she thought of the song she had secretly prepared for him. It would be the last song, that much she had decided because she had a feeling she would not be in the best shape at the end. And knowing Jesse, neither would he.

The song ended and Jesse leaned forward, kissing her cheek. Before he pulled away he whispered, "Every time is like the first."

The crowd loved their little foray into Lionel Richie territory and fell directly into their palms as both told charming anecdotes. They sang some Sondheim. Some Queen. Even some Bruce Springstein. Finally, it was the last song and as _Guilty_ came to a close (a Barbra hidden gem that Jesse had insisted on for Rachel) Jesse began to give the closing remarks when Rachel interrupted and said, "I actually have a bit of a surprise for all of you."

Jesse looked at her in confusion and said, "A surprise for me, too."

She grinned somewhat nervously. "Yes, even for you."

She looked back at the pianist and nodded for him to start the song. _As If We Never Said Goodbye_ had been a song she always identified with her and Jesse. It was the perfect song for them and when Jesse recognized the song, she could tell from the softening of his eyes that he thought so, too.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around him_

_The cardboard trees_

_The painted seas_

_The sound here_

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

The room was completely silent, so silent she could hear Jesse's breath quicken beside her.

_The whispered conversations_

_In overcrowded hallways_

_The atmospheres_

_Is thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why everything's as if we never said goodbye_

She reached for his hand, already feeling her control slip. He was just looking at her with such adoration and it took all of her strength to not fall apart.

_I've spent so many mornings_

_Just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now_

_You can't ignore how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairytale adventures_

_In this everspinning playground_

_We were young together_

She thought of their younger years together, and all the mistakes they made. She could see he was thinking of the same thing and she gave his hand a squeeze.

_I'm coming out of makeup_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the camera will start turning_

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last_

She noticed his eyes were glassier than they were before and as one tear escaped she reached forward and wiped it away with the tip of her thumb. He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

_And this time will be better_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So, watch me fly_

_We all know I can do it_

_We'll have early morning madness_

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Oh please, don't ever_

_Ever_

_Make me say goodbye_

The applause was the loudest of all the numbers and Jesse tugged Rachel toward him and covered her mouth with his. She kissed him back, laughing at the tears streaming down her cheeks. His forehead pressed against hers he murmured, "I love you. I love you so much."

She nodded, holding his hand tightly and then they stood, facing the room to offer them a small bow before leaving. Rachel smiled through her tears, taking in the moment. Jesse slipped his arm around her waist and she closed her eyes. This was it.

Applause.

Jesse.

She had it all.

**A/N: Review! Why? Because next chapter is written and it is HUGE. Yes. HUGE.**

** AND- "Timing" got an update a day or so back. If you missed it make sure to go check it out! Only one chapter left of that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: New chapter. Pretty sure you guys will like this...**

Awakening

Jesse walked into the theater, nodding at a stage hand congenially as he took a seat in the back. Rachel was on stage, running through a scene with another actor while the director looked on from the front row. Jesse settled into the seat and watched his girl, lips tugging into a grin. There was something about her raw talent that always left him speechless. It looked effortless, despite all the work he knew she put into her craft.

"Good job you two," the director said, cutting into the scene. "Let's run the hayloft scene, the whole thing."

Jesse watched as the rest of the cast edged onto the stage and Rachel began the scene. He was familiar with the material and let his eyes travel to the rest of the cast as Rachel and her lead ran through the dialogue. His eyes returned to Rachel and he grasped the arm of the chair tightly as the Melchior attached his mouth to hers. Rachel-no, Wendla-pushed him off but he returned steadfastly and Jesse watched this boy seduce her, pressing her onto her back and-

"Oh my God," Jesse muttered, looking down.

It is only a show, Jesse reminded himself. It is only a show and Rachel was only doing what was asked of her. He snuck another glance and thought to himself that her Melchior seemed a bit too invested. In fact, Rachel seemed pretty invested herself and he leaned forward, watching with interest. The end of _I Believe_ played and Rachel's head tipped back, her mouth open in a silent moan.

This was not good.

* * *

He waited for her after rehearsal, feeling his nerves mount as she took longer and longer to appear. Finally she came out, Melchior attached at her hip and she grinned, tugging her Melchior's arm to follow her to Jesse.

"Rachel," Jesse said in greeting, eyeing her Melchior warily.

"Jesse, I don't think you've met Gabe yet."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said. He noticed Gabe had his hand on Rachel's lower back and he controlled his agitation as he said, "Hope you're enjoying pawing my girlfriend."

Not knowing Jesse was in fact referring to this exact moment, Gabe laughed and said, "Immensely."

Rachel noticed something was off, she could read the tension on her boyfriend's face, and she carefully distanced herself from Gabe and took Jesse's hand. "Well, Gabe, we have to go. Dinner plans, right Jesse?"

He nodded, eyes still trained on Gabe.

"Good," she chirped, glancing warily at her boyfriend. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gabe."

"Yeah, see you then. Nice to meet you, Jesse."

"You too."

As they walked away, Rachel looked up at Jesse and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She knew better than to press the issue, but there was definitely more to discuss.

* * *

They sat in silence, Rachel pushing her food around her plate as Jesse stared forlornly down at his own food. She glanced at him, pursing her lips into a frown when he didn't even bother to look up at her. She knew he could feel her looking at him and when he continued to ignore her she vented her frustrations with a swift kick to his shin.

"Ow!" he cried. His eyes flew to hers. "What the hell was that?"

"What is going on with you?" she demanded. "You've been acting strange ever since you met me after my rehearsal. And then you were all territorial with Gabe." Jesse scowled at the name and she warned, "You are telling me what is happening right now."

He sighed. "I stepped into your rehearsal for a bit."

"Okay," she said, still not understanding.

"During the hayloft scene."

Her eyes lit with recognition and she said, "It's just acting, Jesse."

"He was enjoying it too much."

"Who?"

"Gabe, I saw how he looked!" Jesse accused. "I saw how you looked, too."

She narrowed her eyes. "Acting, Jesse, it is called _acting_."

"I don't trust him."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to worry more about him hitting on you than me."

"What?"

"Jesse, he's gay."

It took only one moment for the embarrassment to settle and Jesse's cheeks flushed as he sputtered, "He-he's gay?"

"Yes, darling, he is gay."

"Oh, so you mean…"

"We were acting. It's the job, Jesse. I thought you understood that."

"I do," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I just saw you guys up there and, well, you're a _really_ good actor."

She chuckled. "Thank you and you're ridiculous."

"I don't know why I got so jealous," he said absentmindedly, trying to decipher exactly what had happened. He wasn't the jealous type. He knew that Rachel loved him and that what they had was strong. Yet, seeing Rachel under that Gabe guy had made him grind his teeth.

"Well, you need to get over yourself," Rachel told him. "Because this is the job. It's what we do."

"Yeah," he said, his mind beginning to put things in order. "Yeah, you're right."

"I don't get jealous every time you kiss someone in one of your plays."

He looked up and said, "You're right." His mind was whirring as the pieces began to fall into place. He was beginning to understand why he had snapped, what it was that their near perfect relationship still lacked.

"So, end of discussion," Rachel said happily. "No getting jealous." He didn't say anything, but continued to stare at her. She gave him an odd look and asked, "What?"

"Let's get married."

"What? Are you insane?"

He reached across the table and covered her hand with hers. "I want to marry you, Rachel. I-" he moved hastily from his chair and got down on one knee. She looked down at him with wide eyes and stammered, "Jesse, this is crazy."

"No, it's not."

"This is about what happened with Gabe, isn't it?" she asked slowly. "I'm not going to marry you so that you feel more secure with me in shows, Jesse. That's ridiculous. It's unfair to me and-"

"It's not that," he pressed. "It's not."

"Really? Dubious timing, Jesse."

"Fine, I'll admit it kind of was the kick that I needed," he remedied quickly. "But it's not why I am proposing. I am proposing because I love you. Rachel Berry, I love you and I want to be your husband."

"You don't even have a ring," she accused. She pulled her hand from his and shook her head. "This is too sudden. It-it isn't for the right reasons."

He sat back on his heels and said, "The top drawer of my nightstand."

"What?"

"Go, look in there."

Rachel felt every nerve on edge as she rose from the seat and walked over to their bedroom. She felt unstable from that sudden proposal and was a bit worried about what she would find in this drawer. She had a few guesses as to what it was, but it seemed to soon. They had barely talked about getting married, not seriously at least. She pulled open the drawer and pushed aside some miscellaneous books and pieces of paper. Her hand hit something in the back and she crouched forward, her hand beginning to shake when she saw a ring box. She reached forward and curled her fingers around it, pulling it out. Knowing he wouldn't expect her to wait, she carefully opened it, her breath catching in her throat when she found a ring.

"My proposal was sudden," he said from behind her. She turned, barely breathing, and he stepped closer. "My proposal was sudden, and I apologize for that. But I have wanted to marry you for a long time, Rachel."

"How long have you had this?"

He smiled softly. "Since you told me you had gotten your show here. I've been waiting for the right moment. Not really sure if this is it, but it's sort of late to turn back now. Figure I'll just go for it."

"You've had it this whole time?" she asked softly, feeling her lower lip tremble. "This whole time you've had it?"

He nodded.

She stared at the ring, imagining it on her finger. She imagined Jesse slipping it on her finger in front of all their family and friends. She saw her fathers looking on proudly. Wendy blubbering. And then she saw his face, his lips pulled into a soft grin before dropping them to hers for their first kiss as man and wife.

She looked up at him and said, "Well, don't you want to ask me something?"

He laughed and she could read the relief in his eyes. He had doubted her. He had doubted them and it made her want this to go even faster. She wanted the ring on her finger. There would be no more doubt, no more uncertainty. She wanted to be with him forever. She took the ring out of the box and he reached forward immediately, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Rachel, will you marry me?"

She nodded, tears dripping down her round cheeks. "Yes, yes I will."

**A/N: You know what this means? A St Berry wedding! Expect lots of OCD Rachel. Lots of Wendy (anyone else miss her?). And, St berry of course. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been a while. School has now descended on me with all its work and minutia. And LSAT prep has decided to visit, as well. Basically, I've been a bit busy. lol Hope this is worth the wait. I'm not feeling particularly fluffy, so this is not like the other chapters. A little meditation on St Berry, basically-running along with the storyline, of course. Hope you like it.**

The One That Stayed

She had never really thought she would get married. While her and Finn had come to terms with their ill-fated relationship, their time together was partly to blame. He had been the first in a string of men who didn't understand her. They didn't understand her eccentricities, her drive, or her ambition. They called her selfish. They called her heartless. They called her a lot of things and then left. They always left.

Even Jesse had.

He was redeemed by becoming the one who came back. He was the one who found a second chance and then became the one that stayed. Even when she did things that would have driven better men away, he chose to stay. He stayed because he understood her eccentricities, her drive, and her ambition. He understood _her_.

It was only fitting that he would be the one she would marry. He defied all logic, all reason, and therefore defied her deeply rooted belief that marriage was just a hazy dream. He made it a reality; brought her to reality. So much of her time, particularly in high school, had been spent hidden in her meticulously crafted dream world. It was was a world where her life was some scripted musical. She could have the jock and an adoring public. The stage was entirely hers. Her mother was Patti Lupone. He had destroyed that world when he first skated into her life, revealing a mother and all the inadequacies of that boy she had thought she loved. He changed the game. He changed her.

For the better?

She couldn't say. At first, his influence had probably been negative. Taking some of her beloved stage, he spurned an almost indignant possession of it. He had taken a bit of it from her before, and she would never let that happen again. His second entrance, however, proved less explosive. Less harmful. They had burst into each other's lives back in high school, but their second meeting moved at a slow simmer.

They'd reached that boiling point now, though. Marriage, it was a big step. It was a very big, very legal step. And she honestly couldn't think of a better person to take it with. Because while he had taught her pain and disappointment once-upon-a-time; he taught her love and acceptance in their happily-ever-after.

So, she would put on a big wedding dress and have her wedding. She would walk down the aisle to _Pachobel Canon_, even though she wanted _Wedding March_. She would allow him to sing her some corny song, and then even return it with one of her own. She would do it because he was the one she loved to a fault. Because he was the one who loved _her_, despite a list of reasons he shouldn't. Because he was the one that stayed.

**A/N: And...next chapter will be back to the usual witty banter and such. Wendy will be in the house. Woot Woot! I just needed to get this out. Anyhoo, let me know what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little Valentines Day ditty for you all :D**

Two's Company Three

Wendy's plane arrived on a Thursday and then the comfortable two-some became a cramped threesome, Wendy moving onto the couple's couch. Jesse had become accustomed to getting Rachel all to himself, but now he had competition. And it wasn't only Wendy. He had to compete with dress fittings and cake tastings. Rachel had been involved in the wedding planning from the start, but with Wendy in town her obsession had reached an entirely untouched level.

He was generally accustomed to her obsessive focus when she worked on a project. It's one of the things he loved most about her. All he had to do was ignore the mood swings and refrigerator filled with catering samples until the wedding. And it wouldn't be too much longer, only a few months.

Jesse padded into the kitchen, wiping his eyes blearily. Wendy was at the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned and lifted the cup of coffee in greeting, moving over to the empty seat at the kitchen table and dropping down. Jesse glanced at the empty coffee pot and mumbled, "Guess you only made enough for yourself."

"I make mine extra strong," Wendy said. "It would put hair on your chest." She got up and moved over to the refrigerator. As she opened it and pulled out a piece of test wedding cake, she remarked, "Actually, maybe I should have left you some."

"Remember you're bunking on my couch," Jesse warned lightly, beginning to make a second pot of coffee.

"No, I am bunking on yours _and_ Rachel's couch. And she would never kick me out."

"I can be persuasive."

"Chicks before dicks," she answered easily.

"Fiance, thank you very much."

"Yes, I know, you finally manned up," she said with a grin. Seated at the table again, she took a large forkful of cake and stuffed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and shook her head appreciately as she said, "Still don't know why Rach didn't like this one."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Black forest, try some." He got up and grabbed himself a fork, returning and digging into the cake. One bite and he began to think that perhaps he should start doing some more of the cake testing because that was the most delicious cake he had ever tasted. "Right?" Wendy pressed, recognizing the look on his face. "She's crazy."

"Completely."

"I heard that," Rachel said, walking into the kitchen. She looked at the cake and laughed, shaking her head. "Wendy, give up on the cake."

"Never," Wendy said fiercely. "I will never give up on the cake."

"I don't like it and it is _my_ wedding. Therefore, we are not getting that cake."

"What was wrong with it?" Wendy pressed. "Because, for every time that I have asked you that all you have been able to say is that you didn't like it. Which is not a valid answer for what is wrong with it."

"She has a point," Jesse said, taking another forkful.

"It was too moist. I like a drier cake."

"A drier cake," Jesse repeated. "I'm starting to not trust your opinion on this."

"I am a fantastic baker," Rachel argued, moving over to the coffee pot and taking the first cup out. Jesse frowned; he always liked the first cup. "I know what good cake is."

"But-"

"No more cake talk," she ordered, sitting down beside Jesse and pushing the coffee toward him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression and she said, "What? You always like the first cup."

He smiled softly and nodded, taking a sip. Right there was the reason why he really didn't care what type of cake they got. It didn't matter, not really. What mattered is that he had found someone who knew his odd little habits. He only showered in the morning. He only drank Dos Equis. He liked the first cup of coffee.

With or without the cake, he was a damn lucky man.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" Jesse asked, veering the subject away from cake. Rachel was back at the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup, and glanced back at him as she said, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Now that I find hard to believe."

"Believe it, lover boy," Wendy said. "Apparently today is some special day for the two of you. Rachel refused to schedule anything."

A chill ran down his spine at Wendy's words. This was a special day? He went through all the usual anniversaries in his head. None of them were today. Not their first meeting. Not their first date. First kiss. What was he missing?

"Don't worry if you can't remember it," Rachel told him with a knowing smirk.

"Should I remember?"

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. "But I forgive you either way."

"This must be pretty inconsequential if he doesn't know it," Wendy said, hitching a thumb toward Jesse. "You're the master of stupid anniversaries."

"You're just jealous," Rachel accused with a grin.

"Seriously, you two have anniversaries for everything."

"Not _everything_," Rachel answered. She looked over to Jesse and he nodded in response. "Yeah, I don't think we have too many either."

"I can think of five anniversaries you celebrate just off the top of my head," Wendy argued. "Five!'

"So?"

"It's not normal."

"Since when have Rachel and I ever been normal?" Jesse asked with a grin, putting his hand on Rachel's knee beneath the table. She gave him a little smile and covered his hand with hers.

"Please tell me you aren't doing something inappropriate beneath the table," Wendy said, eyes wide. She peaked under the table quickly and said, "Good, better keep your hand there St James. No exploring down South."

Jesse rolled his eyes, returning his attention to Rachel. "So, what am I forgetting?"

"You'll see," she said simply.

"I'll see?"

"Don't you worry. I have it all planned out."

"You do?" She nodded happily, taking a sip of her coffee. "Alright, I guess it'll be a surprise."

"A surprise," Rachel agreed, giggling into her hand excitedly. Wendy shook her head and said, "You are enjoying this way too much, Rach."

* * *

"We shouldn't have left Wendy alone with all that cake," Jesse said, sitting beside Rachel on the train. He had been surprised when she directed him toward the train station, and even more surprised when she told him to buy them two tickets to Lima. He trusted her, though, and trusted that wherever they were going was worth returning for.

"That's just because you want it," Rachel teased, poking him in the arm.

"Yeah, can't deny that. So, you going to tell me yet why we are going to Lima?"

"Nope," she answered.

"I hate surprises."

"Now you know how I feel," she retorted lightly. "You always force surprises on me."

He laughed. "Force? You like those surprises."

"Yes, I do," she conceded. "Just as you will like this one. Lima's next, anyway, so your wait will not be much longer."

They stood up as they train slowed, and she slipped her hand in his. They walked out and Rachel turned her face up toward the sun, closing her eyes as it warmed her face. Believe it or not, it was sort of nice to be back. Jesse watched her, squeezing her hand lightly.

"You seem happy to be back."

"I am," she answered, smiling lightly. "It's not too bad, considering. I have one Broadway show under my belt. I have you." He kissed her hand. "Not too bad, at all."

They shared a small smile before she turned toward the street and hailed a taxi cab. They climbed in and she gave the driver an unfamiliar address. "Not telling you," she said with a grin, responding to his puzzled expression. "Just wait. It's a short drive."

He obeyed and watched the scenery pass by, Rachel's hand resting casually on his knee. He saw a building down the street that looked familiar. It jogged a memory, but hardly enough for him to actually pinpoint what they were doing. Or what today was.

"Here we are," Rachel trilled softly as they pulled in front of the building. He went to pay the driver but she shooed his hand away and said, "Nope, this is _my_ surprise St James. I'm paying."

They climbed out of the car and walked into the building. Slowly it came back to him and he held her hand tightly as they walked toward a theater that he knew well.

Of course. How could he have forgotten? They walked into the theater and he distinctly remembered sitting in the back, eyes trained on her as she strode forward, belting out a Barbra classic.

It was where Sectionals had been held that year. It was the first time he had ever seen her perform, the moment that ended up defining the rest of his life. Rachel looked up at him, smiling when she saw that he understood. "Remember?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't recognize it sooner."

"Today is the anniversary of the day you fell in love with me."

He chuckled and said, "I hadn't even met you yet, Rach."

"Don't deny it," she teased lightly. "You loved me the moment you saw me channeling Barbra."

Looking back, she was kind of right. Slipping his arms around her waist, he kissed her softly and said, "How could I not?"

"There's more," she said, taking a hold of his hand again and tugging him toward the stage. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was a blanket and picnic basket set up on the stage. "Thought we could have a little celebration," she said. "Just the two of us."

He looked over at her and thought that just when he thought he couldn't love this woman any more, she went and did something like this. They walked on stage and settled onto the blanket. He reached into the basket and rifled through the food, pulling out a bottle of wine, followed by two wine glasses and sandwiches. "How did you do all of this?" he asked.

"I called Mr. Schue," Rachel explained. "You know we still keep in touch." He nodded. "Well, last time we talked I asked if he would do me a favor."

"I always knew I liked him."

She laughed. "I just wanted you to know that I hadn't forgotten about this. About us."

"Rach-"

"I know that wedding planning has sort of taken over our lives," she continued, "And with Wendy here I'm not always as attentive. But all of this is for you, Jesse. It's for you, for us."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Never think that I doubt you in this, Rachel. Never think that."

She nodded softly, her fingers finding their way to his neck as she pressed his face to hers again. After a moment she pulled away and reached for the wine. She wiggled the cork out and poured them both glasses. Handing one to him, she raised her own and said, "To our beginning."

He grinned and raised his glass. "To our future."

**A/N: A little V-Day love for all my fellow St-Berry loves :D Hope you enjoyed this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm always in such writing moods after Glee :D Hope you enjoy this! Lots of fun Rachel/Jesse/Wendy interaction.**

Movie Night

Friday night was movie night, and they let Wendy make the evening's selection. There had been some trepidation over whether this was a wise move. Rachel had pressed on, though, even when Jesse made the very valid point of, "Her favorite movie is _House Bunny_."

"I told her that her movie choice was not allowed to have Rumer Willis or college fraternities in it," Rachel said, laying a placating hand on his arm. "So we should be fine."

"I have made my decision," Wendy announced that Friday. "And I would like to remind you both now that you have absolutely zero veto power. You hear that? We watch what I want tonight. No musicals. No Barbra." She smiled serenely. "This may be the happiest moment of my life."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Just say what the move is already."

"Patience is clearly a virtue that you do not possess," Wendy remarked. "But in the spirit of the wedding season, I will not withhold my choice any longer. Tonight's move is-" she looked toward Rachel who promptly began a drum roll. Beside her, Jesse snorted. "_Anchorman_!"

Jesse's shoulders relaxed and he said, "Not too shabby, Wendy."

"I have wonderful taste in movies," she replied haughtily.

Rachel leaned back on the couch as Wendy did her thing with the television. She snuggled up beside Jesse and rested her head on his shoulder, gently poking him in the belly as she said, "See, I told you the movie choice would be fine."

"In my defense, previous experience seemed to say otherwise," he refuted with a grin.

"Ye of little faith," she teased.

"Hey, _ye_ over here had to sit through every single _Fast and Furious_ when you two lived together. I still have nightmares about Vin Diesel."

"You sure those aren't wet dreams?" Wendy retorted, not missing a beat as she plopped down beside Rachel, who had turned her face into the crook of her neck as she laughed. Jesse's own lips grudgingly pulled into a half smile and he answered, "Moderately sure, those are usually about Paul Walker."

* * *

Ron Burgundy strutted across the screen, all suave and sexy in his cheap polyester suit. Her eyes never leaving the screen, Wendy casually asked, "Rach, Ron Burgundy, would you or wouldn't you?"

"Would," Rachel said without hesitation. Wendy laughed, looking over at her friend as she said, "Really? You would do Ron Burgundy?"

"Look at those suits," Rachel returned, gesturing toward the screen. "I have a thing for well-dressed men." She patted Jesse's leg affectionately and he kissed the top of her head.

"No, see you're clearly forgetting about the turtle neck," Wendy pressed. "No way would you sleep with a man who wore a turtle neck."

"I wore them as a kid," Jesse said, raising his hand. "So, I believe that she would."

Wendy shook her head and told him, "As a kid doesn't count. You wouldn't be caught dead in a turtle neck now, would you?"

"Do they even sell adult men's turtlenecks?"

"Exactly," Wendy said triumphantly.

"I'd still do him," Rachel said with a noncommittal shrug. "He has style. And personality, I'm a stickler for personality."

"Even with the moustache?" Wendy pressed further, wrinkling her nose. Eyes twinkling, Rachel returned, "Especially with the moustache."

* * *

"You should learn to play the jazz flute," Rachel told Jesse matter-of-factly.

"The _yazz_ flute," he teased.

"Yes, I think you should learn how to play it and then you could put it on all of your resumes. You'd be a shoo in for every role."

"And it would amuse you," he added knowingly.

"Yes, yes it would."

* * *

They all sang along with _Afternoon Delight._

Rachel and Jesse harmonized.

* * *

The end credits rolled and Wendy stretched out her back, yawning wide as she said, "And with that, I stake my claim on best-movie-picker."

"Oh really?"

She nodded and explained, "A, it was a fantastic movie. B, we all liked it. C, there were no jazz hands."

"What do you have against jazz hands?" Jesse retorted with a grin.

"Admit it, I pick the best movies."

"Well, we didn't have to sit through _House Bunny_," Jesse offered, to which Wendy fiercely replied, "_House Bunny_ is an undervalued gem of a movie."

"Yeah, they say the same thing about _Funny Lady_." Rachel snorted and nodded her agreement. Wendy, planting her hands on her waist, scowled and said, "See, when you start speaking musical, normal people do not understand what you are saying."

"I understood," Rachel said.

"Yes, emphasis on _normal_, Rach." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's a good thing you two are marrying each other. I honestly don't think anyone else would understand half of what comes out of your mouths."

Rachel grinned. "I like that. Put it in your wedding toast."

Chuckling, Wendy said, "Alright, Rach, I will."

She smiled, settling back against Jesse as she announced, "I'm not tired yet. Another movie?"

Jesse looked over to Wendy who shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Any suggestions?" he offered teasingly.

Matching his tone she retorted, "I did bring _House Bunny_ with me."

**A/N: As a bit of a disclaimer, I did in fact enjoy _House Bunny_. But it seems like a movie that Rachel and Jesse would scoff at. And I couldn't pass up a chance to mock Rumer Willis. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! The wedding will happen. Eventually. I'm just having fun writing these little scenes for now :D**

**PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK IF YOU ARE READING.**** Readership has been down-I want to know who's still with me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The response to that last chapter made me so ridiculously happy. I cannot stop smiling! I'm so happy that there are so many of you still with me for this journey,a and I hope just as many have returned for this next installment. This one is directly related to the wedding. Hope you enjoy it :D**

The Curious Case of the Wedding Cake

Throughout all the planning of the wedding, the cake continued to be the figurative thorn in Rachel Berry's side. She simply could not find one that could withstand her immense scrutiny. Either it was too moist, or too dry. It was too sweet, not sweet enough. With each failed bakery she became more and more convinced that she would never find her wedding cake.

So she decided to make her own.

"Rach, I don't know if this is the best idea," Jesse said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. From the kitchen table, Wendy piped in her agreement. "It's going to have to be a pretty big cake for all the guests," he continued. "You sure you can take this on along with everything else?"

"Well, our love medley is already completed," she replied. Just last week they had put together a little program to perform for their guests at the reception. Classic Elton John and Barbra with some Lionel Richie thrown in for good measure. "And the dress is altered. The caterer hired, place settings chosen. The only thing left is the cake and I have come to the conclusion that the only person who can make a cake good enough for a Rachel Berry wedding is Rachel Berry herself."

"I just don't want you to become overwhelmed. I know how you get with stress."

Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "And just how do I get?"

"Don't answer that," Wendy interjected. She could detect a Berry-St James fight just as accurately as a scientist could detect an earthquake, and she knew this especially was one to avoid. "We just don't want you to go all crazy, you know? Figure we'd try to save your sanity." Beneath her breath she added, "And our own."

"Look, my mind is made up," Rachel announced, ignoring Wendy's little speech. "I am making my wedding cake! End of story."

She stormed out, Jesse sighing behind her as he called out, "Where are you going?"

"To Whole Foods," she returned haughtily. "The _baker_ needs her _baking_ ingredients!"

The door rattled in its frame after she slammed it shut.

Jesse leaned against the counter and shook his head, running a hand raggedly through his hair. Looking over at Wendy he murmured, "You know this means we're going to be guinea pigs for the next month, right?"

Wendy smiled sardonically and trilled, "Yup."

* * *

**_Attempt Number One: Olive Oil Cake with Lemon Scented Frosting_**

"I already don't like it," Wendy said in a low voice, sitting with Jesse in the living room as Rachel assembled their plates in the kitchen. "Who serves olive oil cake at their wedding?"

"We just need to try it," Jesse reasonably offered. "Doesn't mean it's the cake."

"Don't seem too eager about it," she warned. "She'll catch onto it like blood in water and then you'll be stuck with an olive oil wedding cake."

He shot her a look as Rachel returned, the latter setting a plate in front of each of them with admirable restraint. Only the slight tremble of her hand betrayed her excitement.

"Alright," she said slowly. "Take your first bite and then tell me what comes to mind."

Both Jesse and Wendy picked up their forks and dug into the cake. Wendy swallowed hers first, face easily betraying what Jesse was so expertly hiding as he chewed. The cake was nice and moist, the perfect base for what Jesse was sure was supposed to be a pleasantly tart frosting. It appeared that Rachel used too much lemon, though. Instead of a pleasantly tart, the frosting was downright sour.

"You don't like it," Rachel gleaned, face falling.

"It's not too bad," Jesse offered. He was always good at being diplomatic, whereas Wendy was good at being anything but. In a no-nonsense tone, Wendy told Rachel, "The frosting is barely edible. Not even a starving dog would eat this."

"I followed the recipe."

"Well, then the recipe sucks."

"Next one will be better," Jesse said gently, reaching forward and giving Rachel's arm a reassuring pat.

"A starving dog would eat it," she glowered, shooting Wendy a dark look. "It's _starving, _after all."

"It would only eat it to put it out of its misery."

"Are you seriously calling my cake poison?"

Sensing Rachel's temper spike, Jesse rose sharply and said, "I will take the plates into the kitchen. You two, um, try not to kill each other."

* * *

**_Attempt Number Two: Rose Scented Cake with Italian Buttercream_**

One look at it and Wendy remarked, "Why would I want to eat something that tasted like a flower?"

The buttercream ended up being good. The rose scented cake, not so much.

* * *

**_Attempt Number Three: Vegan Vanilla Cake with Frosting_**

"Why would you serve your guests a vegan cake?"

The cake debacle had made Wendy irritate Rachel more than normal and she gritted her teeth as she hissed, "Because I am a vegan and it is my damn wedding."

"It's his, too," Wendy said, nodding toward Jesse. He put his hands up immediately and said, "I am playing the no-opinion fiancé card here. If Rachel wants a vegan cake she can have a vegan cake."

"Suck up. Think of your guests," Wendy reminded Rachel, to which the latter quickly retorted, "Of whom there will be one less if a certain someone doesn't just try the damn cake."

Wendy smirked and sunk her fork into the cake. Jesse followed suit, and then Rachel. All three chewed thoughtfully, the room silent as they swallowed.

"This isn't half bad," Wendy admitted, going in for a second forkful. "I haven't formulated answers for the cake inquisition you normally subject us to, but again not bad."

Rachel took another forkful and chewed slowly, her mouth settling into a distinct frown as she swallowed. "No, this is not the one."

Wendy's eyes were wide as she spit out, "Are you serious? How is it that I actually end up liking a vegan cake and you don't?"

"It's not right."

Jesse groaned inwardly. They were never going to find this damn cake.

* * *

**_Attempt Number Four: Devil's Food Cake with Fudge Glaze_**

It was love at first bite.

"Yes," Wendy said reverently, closing her eyes as the tip of her tongue darted out to claim the last bit of glaze at the corner of her mouth. She looked over to Rachel and nodded, lips pulling into a slow grin. "If you do not make this, I might not come to the wedding."

"So, it's good?" She asked, looking over to Jesse for a second opinion. He wasn't paying attention to her, though, instead preoccupied with picking up the last crumbs from his plate and stuffing them into his already full mouth. She smirked and said, "You know, you can have a second piece."

"Make this," he mumbled through the chewed cake. He had a crumb dangling precariously on the bottom curve of his mouth and she grinned indulgently, reaching forward to casually brush it away.

"Maybe I should try a few more."

"I will help in whatever way you need," he continued. "But I'm telling you, Rachel. This is it."

She paused for a moment, mind already set but enjoying the stricken looks on their faces, regardless. They really were obsessed with this cake, driven to the point of absolute despair at the thought of it not appearing at the forthcoming wedding. When Wendy looked about to keel over with anticipation Rachel finally said, "Okay, this is the one."

And just like that, they had a wedding cake.

**A/N: There was no real point to this besides the fact that I like cake. And writing about it. lol But now they have a wedding cake! Yay! Which means they are that much closer to the actual wedding!**

** Tell me-what would your dream wedding cake be? Mine would definitely be the one they chose!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have finally updated. AND the entire next chapter is written. Get excited!**

The Morning Of

She's usually the one to wake up first. Always an early riser, he's the opposite. She remembers how this had surprised her at first. Weren't overachievers _not_ supposed to sleep until noon? She's sure she heard that somewhere, but the dead-to-the-world body beside her proves otherwise.

Some mornings she reads. Others she listens to her iPod or attempts to get a leg up on laundry. Most of the time, though, she stays in bed. She sits up, leaning heavily on the head board and watches him sleep.

There's something fascinating about him when he sleeps. He is such a dynamic person when he is awake; everything about him is a fortissimo. It is all allegro, never andante. Asleep, though, everything changes and she can catch her breath.

She likes to watch the way his chest rises gently. His mouth is generally open and occasionally a thin ribbon of drool trails its way down his chin. For some reason she finds it utterly adorable that he drools. It's like one of those corny articles in US Weekly. _Jesse St James drools. See! Stars really ARE like us!_

Her favorite thing, though, is not the drooling. Or the perfect mussing of his hair. Or that t-shirt that outlines the curvature of his biceps so well. Her favorite thing is when he mumbles her name in his sleep. He does it more often than she would ever admit to him. She knows that he wouldn't like it, but she does. In fact, for her it is everything. A small piece of evidence proving that he does, in fact, think of her as much as she thinks of him.

His eyes drift open and his lips curl into a groggy smile as he murmurs, "You're watching me sleep again."

She nods. "Yes, I am."

"You know, some people would call that creepy."

She drops her lips to his and kisses him gently. "You love it."

He humors her with, "Whatever you say, Rachel."

She snuggles down beside him, resting her hand on his chest. Softly she murmurs, "We're getting married today."

Above her he echoes, "We're getting married today."

**A/N: Yes, that first author's note was telling the truth. Next chapter is written. Meaning the wedding. Meaning, if you click that review button you will get to see your very own St Berry wedding shortly. So...what are you waiting for? Review, review, review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh man, I'm a little nervous for you all to read this. I've built it up so much, I really REALLY hope it lives up to your expectations. Oh well, without further adieu...I give you the St Berry wedding!**

The St Berry Wedding: Speeches, Scrapbooks, and Happily-Ever-Afters

For all the planning and the obsessing. All the cake-testing and song listening, it didn't actually hit Rachel that she was getting married until she was at the top of the aisle, lace veil covering the widening of her eyes as she felt herself hesitate for just a moment.

It was all so real.

This was no longer a fantasy, a scene she played out to help herself fall asleep amidst thoughts of burnt cakes and faulty caterers. Throughout the planning and primping, this moment had been what kept her going. The image of Jesse waiting for her, hand outstretched as she stepped forward to his side, was one she imagined so often that it was seared into her memory.

She only hesitated for a moment, though, because she quickly found that reality was better than anything she could have dreamt up. His smile was more radiant and his eyes never left her face. She walked in time to the music, silently wishing the quartet would play faster. She just wanted to get to him so that they could say their vows, kiss, and start their life together. It had taken them long enough to get there.

With each step that brought her closer, his smile widened. She could read the same anticipation in his eyes. This was it; the moment they both had been waiting for. It was the last act of their long-winded courtship. Applause would sound, bows would be given, and then it would be a different show, one where neither would ever have to be alone.

For all her inner frustration at the slow pace of the music, she arrived beside him quicker than she anticipated and felt herself stiffen as he lifted her veil, warm green eyes meeting her own. He noticed the stiffness in her neck and took her hand, squeezing it gently three times.

_I love you_.

Pressing a smile back, she felt herself relax and returned with three squeezes of her own, and then they turned toward the officiator of the ceremony. The opening remarks were made and while she tried to pay attention, she found herself distracted by the man beside her. In his tuxedo he looked more handsome than she had ever seen him and his hair was perfect, strong jaw and mature nose, too. His eyes slid toward her and he smiled slightly as he squeezed her hand, as if to say _pay attention_.

Her eyes turned back to the man before them and she listened as the ceremony trudged on toward their vows. They had chosen not to write their own, instead going with the standard vows featured in nearly every wedding. He hadn't minded and she was more than happy to settle for the standard. To be honest, she didn't know if words could properly describe just how much he meant to her.

"Do you Rachel Berry take Jesse St James to be your lawful wedded husband…"

In typical fashion, Rachel jumped the gun a few seconds before he was finished reciting the vow and announced firmly, "I do."

Jesse smirked at her eagerness and waited his due time before gazing down at her and murmuring his own, "I do."

As the announcement of her and Jesse as husband and wife approached, Rachel had the surreal feeling of watching herself from the side. She saw her and Jesse embracing before their friends and family, mouth meeting in a chaste kiss. Mercedes and Kurt sat in the second row, Kurt dabbing at his eyes as Mercedes clapped with a wide grin. Her parents sat in the front row, looking on with proud smiles, happy that their daughter had ended up with someone deserving of her talent and passion. Wendy sat a few rows from the front, hands at her mouth as she cat-called.

Rachel was pulled back to reality with the feel of Jesse's mouth against her own. She leaned into the kiss, laying her hand gently on the back of his neck. There was no tongue-an attempt to keep it relatively chaste-but his arms closed around her waist and pressed her close. He pulled away, forehead resting against hers, and gave her a small grin.

"Our first married kiss," he murmured.

Sliding her hands down to his chest she promised, "The first of many."

* * *

They decided on a small reception, Rachel agreeing that the only people she really needed were those she was close with. Sitting beside him at the head table, she noticed that most of the people seated around them were her family. She glanced over at Jesse, thinking it unfortunate that he was never able to forge relationships with his family like she had.

_Well now my family is his_, she thought. Marriage was magical in that way. All that was hers was his now. He could have the family that he had always wanted, the love and acceptance.

Jesse caught her eye and grinned, taking her hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. Their intertwined hands then settled on the table and he said, "You know, you might get sick of staring at me. You have an entire lifetime to do it now. Pace yourself."

She laughed, leaning in toward him to give him a quick kiss. "No need. I was just noticing some food in your teeth."

His lips pressed into a smirk and as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own again, they were interrupted by the dainty clink of silver against crystal. They looked out, Wendy standing with her spoon connecting repeatedly with the glass.

"I think she can stop doing that now," Jesse remarked.

Wendy placed the glass back down on the table and smiled for a moment, looking around at her captive audience before announcing, "I think it's time for some speeches."

Applause filled the room and she smiled contently before shushing them with several downward sweeps of her hands. "Thank you, now when I first met Rachel I loved her from the very first moment. Girl is absolutely hilarious and practically bursting with energy. Let me tell you, she covered tables like no other."

"Damn right I did," Rachel said with a grin, nodding appreciatively.

"Now," Wendy continued, "When I met Jesse, I thought he was hot. And then Rachel told me all this stuff about him and I thought he was a total ass and wanted to spit in his food."

"You told her bad things about me?" Jesse asked with a slight grin.

Patting his cheek Rachel told him, "Only the bad things that were true."

"It took me a while to warm to you, Jesse. For a long time I still thought you were an ass." Rachel laughed. "But after getting to know you and seeing how great you are to Rachel, I have to say that I was wrong. Now, you better take good care of her." Wendy looked back to Rachel and said, "She's my best friend, the sister I never had and despite my nearly spitting in your sandwich all those years ago," Wendy's eyes turned back to Jesse, "you really are the perfect man for her, Jesse. So, congratulations you awesome, fantastic people and I wish you nothing but love and happiness."

Rachel leaned forward in her seat, blowing Wendy a kiss as she wiped tears from her cheeks. She noticed Wendy's eyes were glassy too, and rose from her seat, scooting her way past the tables as she made her way to her friend.

"I hate you for making me cry," Wendy mumbled, pulling Rachel into a hug. Rachel pressed a kiss to her cheek and murmured, "Beautiful speech, Wendy."

* * *

Amidst all the pomp and circumstance, Mercedes and Kurt barely got a word with the golden couple of the hour. They were surrounded by family and other assorted well-wishers, and the two waited their turn respectfully. They both knew it wouldn't be long before Rachel flounced over, all curls and bright smiles. Sure enough, after the whirlwind of speeches and tears, Rachel and Jesse wandered over, hands clasped securely between them.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Rachel enthused, dropping Jesse's hand as she pulled the two of them into one of her trademark body-crushing-hugs. Although Kurt would never admit it, he was glad it was something she hadn't grown out of. "So, how are you? Tell me everything!" She turned to Kurt and said, "You go first! Tell me all about that little bundle of yours!"

Kurt and his partner Tim had adopted a baby girl a few months back and Rachel had followed the developments as closely as she would an episode of her favorite television show. "Liza is just beautiful," Kurt said with a serene grin. "She is everything we could have ever asked for. A little devil too, though. I feel like I haven't slept in years. Tim sends his best wishes, by the way. Liza just wasn't ready for big crowds yet. She gets fussy."

"Of course," Rachel said, grinning. "I can't wait for her to meet her Auntie Rachel!"

"That should be on our list of trips," Jesse suggested, slipping an arm around Rachel's waist.

"The wedding was beautiful guys," Mercedes said. "But I wouldn't expect anything less from Rachel Berry."

"'Cedes," Kurt said under his breath, looking over at her. "Don't you have something for them?"

"Oh," Mercedes breathed out, smiling brilliantly. "I do, actually!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a slim scrapbook. She handed it to Rachel and explained, "I know you invited everyone from back home but they couldn't all come. So, Kurt and I thought it would be cool to contact all of them and make you a little keepsake." Rachel opened the scrapbook, her breath catching when she saw a picture of Noah Puckerman standing with a slight redhead, both of them holding a sign that read _Congrats Newlyweds!_ Below the picture there was a handwritten note that she recognized as Puck's handwriting. She laughed as she read it, looking up at Mercedes with tear filled eyes. "You guys are amazing."

"Keep looking," Kurt told her. "There's more. We got everyone, even Mr. Schue."

Rachel flipped through the book, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. They were all in there. Mike. Quinn. Tina. Artie. Finn. Brittany. Santana. Matt. Sam. Lauren. The last page was her old Glee coach, his smile and warm eyes just as she remembered. Closing the book she moved forward and hugged each of them, wiping away the few tears that had escaped.

"Now, that won't do," Kurt murmured with a slight grin, using the edge of his thumb to fix her eye make-up. "There, you're picture perfect again."

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me," Rachel said thickly. "Thank you for doing all of this."

Nodding, Mercedes told her, "That's what friends are for, to make you all gushy and sentimental. Kurt and I knew one of us had to make you cry today!"

"Well, you succeeded," Rachel said, laughing slightly. "I'm a blubbering mess now."

"Hey, it's your wedding. You're _supposed_ to be a blubbering mess," Kurt pointed out, giving her an indulgent grin. "Alright, now you go continue making the rounds. I know you have a lot of other people to schmooze."

Rachel nodded and gave them once last hug before returning to Jesse and grudgingly making her way back through the hoards of people. She glanced back once at them and then told Jesse, "I have no idea what I've done to deserve such wonderful people in my life."

* * *

The first dance.

He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, the sweeping notes of _Begin the Beguine_ swelling around them as Jesse pulled her into his arms. There was a glint in his eye that was out of place and she looked at him questioningly. Lips pulled into a slight smile he told her, "I might have taken some dance lessons."

She blanched, hand closing tightly on his arm. "What? Jesse-"

"Don't worry-"

"Do not do anything," she hissed, eyes wide as she looked nervously to the their friends and family who were watching them attentively. "This is our first dance, Jesse. You cannot pull something like this on our _first _dance."

"Do you trust me?"

"Jesse-"

"Do you trust me?"

Her gaze softened as she nodded and said, "Yes, I do."

"Okay, then just let me lead. I promise you, this will be the greatest first dance they've ever seen."

She nodded, beginning to feel clammy as her nerves hit. She was terrible at dancing, absolutely terrible. She had thought this would just consist of some nice swaying and how her husband had turned into Fred Astaire.

"Look at me," he said softly, giving her an assured smile. "Just keep your gaze on me and you will be fine."

They began to move and she held her breath, feeling her feet fumble a bit as she moved backwards. As they danced, his eyes did as well, and as his smile widened she found his excitement infectious, and soon enough she wasn't even thinking of her feet.

She laughed as he sent her out into a spin and then pulled her back into his chest. "Good thing you didn't let me go," she gushed. "I would have flown right into Uncle Hank."

She was breathless when the song ended, leaning heavily against him as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and held her tight. She tilted her face up to his, lip waiting for his as he ducked his head down to meet hers.

"I feel like we're really married now," she breathed out.

"You didn't when we were pronounced husband and wife?"

"This just feels so real."

"Wait until we sign on for our first joint account," he joked.

"I can't wait," she said immediately, beaming as she reached up and slid her arms around his neck. "I can't wait for everything that will be a part of our new life together."

"I love you Rachel," he murmured, pressing his mouth to hers again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered against his skin. "Always."

**A/N: And...they are married! I hope you all enjoyed this! I worked really hard on it and hoped it lived up to all your St Berry dreams :D Please leave feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I was so glad that all of you enjoyed the wedding! I have another chapter here for you all! The news of JGroff's return has really kicked my St Berry writing into gear! So, this is basically a big ol' fluff ball. You've been warned ;)**

One Night

Because Rachel's show began its run only days after the wedding, a honeymoon was out of the question. With last minute rehearsals there was no room for even a day vacation. He told her he understood. This was what their life was. It was eating dinner at eleven after shows and sleeping late into the afternoon. It was carrying a constant supply of tea and honey and viewing bronchitis as fearfully as one would the plague. It was their life.

So, he would bring their honeymoon to her.

On her one day off, he rented a room in the most expensive hotel he could find and called for champagne to be chilled upon their arrival. He kept it a secret from her, only telling her that he had a surprise for her.

"You really have a thing for surprises, huh?" she said in bemusement. "Will you at least tell me what to pack?"

"A dress."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Bring that yellow one you wore for our concert at Joe's," he said. "It'll be perfect."

She packed the dress and they left their small New York flat. She thought it was a joke when they arrived at The Peninsula. Their modest Broadway salaries hardly screamed nights at such a place but he put a hand on her arm and told her, "Tonight price is not an issue."

"Is there some rich dead uncle I'm not aware of?"

As the cab pulled away he slipped his arms around her waist and said, "Not unless he's on your side."

"Jesse, we can't afford this."

"For one night we can afford anything," he told her. "And besides, this is our honeymoon."

A slow smile spread on her lips. "It is?"

He nodded and dropped a quick kiss on her nose. Dropping his arms from her waist, he leaned down and picked up their luggage. Looking at him oddly she asked, "Doesn't the bellboy do that?"

"Not if I don't want to tip," he said. In a teasing voice he said, "Gosh Rachel, we're not made of money you know."

Laughing, she followed him into the hotel.

* * *

"Oh wow," Rachel breathed out, turning slowly as she looked around the room. When the circle was completed she found herself face-to-face with her husband and she said, "An entire third world country could live in here."

"We have some champagne," Jesse answered with a grin, stepping over to the bucket and pulling out the bottle. He read the label and said, "I have no idea if this is good champagne or not, but I think it will do."

"Veuve Cliquot," Rachel said, stepping over to him and reading the label. "I've read about it. It's good. And a fortune, Jesse. Are you really sure-"

"No," he said immediately. "Remember? Price does not matter."

"Okay," she relented. Price out of mind for the moment, she clapped her hands together and said, "Well, let's have some!"

Pointing the bottle away from them, he pulled down the levers and the bottle opened with a jaunty pop. Champagne slipped down the neck of the bottle and Rachel grabbed a flute quickly, picking up the drip off as she exclaimed, "That's practically liquid gold!"

He poured them each a glass and put the bottle to the side. With a grin, he raised his glass and said, "To us."

"To us," she echoed, clinking her glass with his and taking a sip. As an afterthought she added, "And to my show. If it flops we will be paying this off for years."

"It won't flop," he said, stepping forward and slipping an arm around her waist. "It won't because you, my darling wife, are wonderful."

"Previews did go remarkably well," she mused.

"You are going to be wonderful." He kissed her softly, tasting the champagne on her lips.

* * *

That night, she found out what the dress was for. The best table at the hotel's restaurant was reserved for them, a prefixed menu placed at each of their seats. Jesse pulled out her seat for her, smiling with excitement over her head as he scooted the chair forward as she sat. He had called the restaurant in advance and told them that Rachel was a vegan. The chef had agreed to make them a menu tailored to her eating preferences.

"I cannot believe you did all of this," she said, leaning forward and capturing his hand with her own. "You are pretty unbelievable, you know that?"

"Epic romance," he joked. "It's what I do."

"Epic does not even begin to cover this," she said. Squeezing his hand she told him, "I can't tell you how much all of this means to me, Jesse. Thank you."

"You deserve a honeymoon. I wish I could actually take you somewhere. Europe-"

"Disney World."

He smirked. "Yes, I am trying to forget that you actually threw that out as a suggestion." She laughed. "But this is the best that we can do for now. So I am going to everything in my power to make tonight special."

"I wish you would have told me the surprise," she said with a devious grin. "I could have helped that special part with some well-chosen undergarments."

Jesse's eyes darkened. "That was a sacrifice that I had to make. I'm sure we can find other ways to make it _special_ though."

She giggled, brushing her foot against his leg beneath the table. "Behave, St James."

"The same to you, _St James_."

She grinned, relaxing into her seat. At the mention of last names she casually asked, "You don't mind that professionally I'm keeping my last name, right?"

"Of course not," he said. "Professionally you are Rachel Berry."

She nodded, relieved that he understood so easily. "But off the stage I am Rachel St James," she said.

"When are you ever off the stage?" he teased.

"You know what I mean," she retorted, jerking her hand from his to slap his arm lightly. He laughed and captured her hand again. "Yes I know what you mean," he relented.

"I love not having to explain things to you," Rachel sighed. "I knew there was a reason I wanted to marry inside the business."

"The business," Jesse repeated. "Makes us sound like we're the mob or something."

"Your first course," the waiter said, arriving at their tableside and placing a salad in front of both of them. "Arugula with cherry tomatoes and lemon vinaigrette."

Rachel's eyes were bright as she stared at the salad, her love for food written clearly on her face, and she breathed out, "Can we have honeymoons all the time?"

* * *

The dinner was four courses, leaving them stuffed and content, yet the night still ended with them snuggled in bed with room service.

French fries.

Rachel had said that no honeymoon could be complete without them. They were watching an old movie on TCM, Laurence Olivier and Joan Fontaine playing out some Hitchcock drama as Jesse peppered her collarbone with kisses.

"Stop," she said, laughing as his tongue darted out to taste her skin. "You know I'm ticklish."

"Yes, I am aware," he said, returning his attention to her collarbone and then her neck. She shifted beneath him, biting her lip as she said, "You're distracting me from Laurence Olivier."

"As your husband, I believe I enjoy that liberty."

"I need to see how this movie ends!"

"We can IMDB it."

His hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and her head dropped back onto the pillow as his hand inched higher. "Alright," she breathed out. "IMDB it is."

* * *

Rachel needed to be at the theater by nine which meant both left the hotel earlier than they wanted. Hand securely in his, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they checked out, the hostess off in the back printing off their bill.

"Coffee after this?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Not even a question," she answered, yawning wide. The hostess returned and handed the bill to Jesse, circling the sum total at the bottom. Rachel peeked at the bill but Jesse covered the amount a moment before her eyes arrived on it. Pouting, she looked up at him but he held strong with, "Price does not matter."

"Will you at least give me a ballpark?"

"Nope." He handed over his credit card and told the hostess, "You can put it all on there, thanks."

"You're not fun," Rachel said.

"No, I just don't want you rationing groceries for the next year."  
"I would not," she answered.

"Last month after a dinner that you deemed too extravagant we ate Ramen for a week."

Rachel shrugged and told him, "It's all about balance."

He laughed and said, "Alright, well how about we balance this with no coffee after?"

She looked up at him with a look that said, _I am not amused_. He was chuckling when the hostess returned and handed him back his credit card. With a crisp grin she told them, "I hope you two enjoyed your stay."

"We did, right?"

Rachel grinned up at him and nodded. "Yes, we definitely did."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello random update. I got this idea, and then decided it had to be written. Hope you enjoy this!**

****Unexpected Happenings

Rachel sat on the edge of the bathtub with the stick in her hand. Four others were beside her, all of them telling her the same thing. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. She sort of felt like doing both. She reached for her phone on the sink and dialed his number.

"Rach?"

"You need to come home," she said, staring at the stick with the pink line.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

_Yes._

"No," she said. "I just need to talk to you."

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"I am not telling you this over the phone," she said hoarsely, her eyes filling with tears. "Just-just get home, okay?"

"I'll be right there."

She couldn't say how long she sat there and stared at that stick, trying to figure out whether or not it was a good thing. They hadn't talked about this. They were only married for a few months, both of them busy with their shows. They barely saw each other, besides quick lunches and quick…

"Oh my God," she breathed out, bringing a hand to her mouth. This was happening. This stick and this pink line were actually happening. And she was terrified.

The front door of the apartment opened and he called out for her. The door closed, and she heard his footsteps.

"Rachel, where are you?"

"In the bathroom," she called out shakily.

She heard him approach, and as he opened the door he asked, "Are you sick or something?"

His eyes went from her face to the stick in her hand, then the pile beside her. He didn't say anything; she imagined he couldn't. She had a bit of a warning with the missed period and still felt blindsided.

"Rachel," he said slowly, eyes finding hers again.

"They're positive," she said. "All of them are positive."

He knelt in front of her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened for a moment, but then melted into his embrace, burying her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Rachel, this is amazing," he breathed against her hair. "We're going to be parents!"

She pulled away, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I can't believe it," she said. "We weren't even trying."

"I must have some strong swimmers," he joked, tracking her cheek with his thumb.

" Yeah, I guess."

He frowned at her tone.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered, pulling away from his touch. "I don't think it's fully hit me yet."

"Rachel-"

"A baby. It's a big step. A big you-can't-take-it-back, step."

"We're ready."

She laughed humorlessly. "We're ready? Jesse, we've never even talked about this! How can we possibly be ready?"

"Well, then we'll get ready."

"And my show," Rachel said, her eyes widening "I can't do the show pregnant."

"You'll talk to Jerry and work something out," he said soothingly, reaching forward and rubbing her shoulder. "We'll work something out."

"What's there to work out? It's over. All of that work…"

"There will be other shows," he told her.

"Not always," she said, looking at him with frightened eyes. "I'm not ready for this, Jesse. I'm not ready."

He took a hold of her hands and kissed them gently. He could see her terror plainly, and it made unease curl in his own stomach.

"Rachel, you will get ready. You can do this."

"I don't know how to be a mother," she said. "I don't know how to be this person, and the show…"

She dissolved into tears and tugged her hands from his, resting her forehead on them as her shoulders shook. He stood up and sat beside her on the tub, pulling her toward him.

"Rachel, sshh," he said, rubbing her back. "This is a good thing. A baby is a good thing."

"I know," she managed between sobs. "But why now?"

"Because you can't plan for everything," he said. "Sometimes life just happens. In the scheme of things, this is a pretty good unexpected happening."

"We're not ready," she said, shaking her head against his chest. "I'm not-"

"No one is ready when they have kids," he told her. "They're scared shitless, all of 'em. But we can do this."

She shook her head and he pulled her closer, whispering in her ear.

"We'll play Barbra on your belly every night. And all the Sondheim musicals, too. Maybe a little Andrew Lloyd Webber once there is a strong Sondheim foundation."

"Not _Love Never Dies_," she said in a small voice. He chuckled and kissed the side of her head tenderly.

"No, not _Love Never Dies. _Only the good Andrew Lloyd Webber musicals. We'll turn the office into the baby's room. It's not like either of us really use it. And we'll read the books. We'll listen to the tapes. And we will end up with the most extraordinary and talented kid."

"We will?"

"With us as parents, how could we not?"

He felt her smile against his chest.

"We can do this, Rach. I'm telling you, we can do this."

She was quiet for a moment, her fingers playing with the material of his shirt. He knew that she needed some time to think, and he stroked her hair, absentmindedly kissing the side of her head. She stirred in his arms, reaching forward and picking up the other four tests. She looked through all of them with trembling hands. He waited for her to speak.

"The first Andrew Lloyd Weber should be _Evita_," she said. He grinned slowly and nodded, feeling as if his heart would beat out of his chest.

"I couldn't agree more."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, but there was a smile tugging at her lips. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"We're going to be parents, Jesse," she breathed out. She reached up and tugged his face to hers, kissing him passionately. He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her close when she broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. "We're going to be parents."

**A/N: Feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
